


Inspearable

by Mission_ARS



Category: Niam Horayne - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU-School, Abuse, Angry Zayn, Angst, Caring Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Liam, Missing Persons, Niam - Freeform, Optimistic Harry, Pining, Protectiveness, Sad Niall, Tasers, Torture, Violence, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mission_ARS/pseuds/Mission_ARS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took them 71 hours to go see him<br/>81 to realise that something was wrong<br/>104 to do something<br/>109 to learn the truth<br/>194 for him to return and their nightmare to begin...<br/>Niall and Liam get into a fight and while Harry's busy comforting Niall, Zayn and Louis are trying to find Liam,<br/>He's not reply to their texts or answering their calls and no-ones seen him since Saturday. They're all worried, Liam's too responsible to not respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empty Apartment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wait for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167455) by [niamcuddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamcuddles/pseuds/niamcuddles). 



> This is based extremely loosely off Wait For Me, basically I was reading the fight between Niall and Liam and thought 'what would happen if Liam suddenly was unable to text?' So I just started writing it and as I've gone along the plots changed and this story is doomed to end different from how I had planned it.

**approximately 73hrs**

"Harry, he hasn't texted me... what if he's given up on me?" Harry mentally cursed Liam for leaving Niall this way, but he was also concerned. It wasn't like Liam to just ignore Niall, even after they had been fighting.

As Niall buried his face in Harry's shoulder, Harry subtly brought his phone out and messaged Louis _can u go over and see Li, he's suddenly not texting Ni can u find out y?_

"Does he hate me now?" Niall sobs, shudders coarse through his body with every sob.

"I'm sure he doesn't, Ni, he loves you," Harry, reassures him softly, discreetly reading Louis reply over Niall's shoulder, _already on my way with Z, Li wasn't at school again today, we're going over to make sure he's alright, Ni alright?_

Quickly Harry text Louis back, _no,_ and shoves his phone back in his pocket.

"I'm sure his phone just ran out of battery or something," Harry tries again, he rubs Niall trying to get him to calm down a little. It doesn't work though, Niall's still sobbing.

"No, he-he doesn't. H-he h-ha-hates me! He hasn't text m-me in th-th-three days, three day's!" Harry doesn't know how Niall managed to choke that out, he was sobbing so bad. Suddenly Niall pushes Harry away from him and rushes to the bathroom. Probably to throw up, again.

All Harry can feel is anger at Liam as he watches Niall heave over the toilet bowl. This is his fault! He knew how fragile Niall can be and he still breaks his heart.

When Niall's finished, Harry wraps him in a hug and they just lay there, like that, on the cold tile floor of the bathroom. Neither of them said anything, Niall was too upset and Harry was distracted, busy planning ways he's going to murder Liam when he next sees Liam.

They don't move until Harry's phone rings, by now Niall had calmed down somewhat, but Harry was reluctant to leave him. Just in case.

Niall moves away from Harry as he pulls his phone out to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Harry, Zayn and I are at Liam's, he's not here," Louis voice is serious, Harry's not sure why though.

"W-What?"

"Liam's... not... here," Louis speaks slowly like he's talking to a small child, "We've searched his whole apartment. Zayn's just gone out to look for him now."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm staying here. As far as I can tell, all his stuffs here and there's dishes still on the bench. Like I said to Zayn, this is Liam, he won't go anywhere until his apartment is in perfect order. Anyways how Niall doing,"

"Not good, apparently Liam hasn't texted him for three days and you know how Niall practically lives for those texts, regardless of whether or not he's mad at Liam. Even apart they're still so close."

"Don't you worry your pretty head about it, with the Tommo on the case stones will be turned until we find the right one,"

Harry hung up the phone and joined Niall who had gone back to his room, so that Harry could have some privacy as he took the call from Louis.

"Who was it?" Niall asked, his face was still red and blotchy from crying and Harry could feel the anger towards Liam beginning to boil in him for hurting his friend so bad.

"Louis, Liam didn't show up at school again today so him and Zayn went over to makes sure Liam's okay." Harry replied, praying Niall wouldn't ask how Liam was.

"Oh," Niall replied dejectedly. Harry guessed it was because Niall was still mad at Louis too and hadn't heard the rest of the sentence.

"You know he's sorry, Ni?" Harry said, "It's hardly his fault,"

"Yes! It is!" Niall yelled, "He told him, he promised he wouldn't, but he did anyway. He betrayed me!"

Harry could tell this would be a pointless argument, Niall was still going to blame Louis even though he had next to nothing to do with it. Arguing with Niall about it wasn't going to get them anywhere. Instead of focusing on the fight he came up with an idea on how to find out where Liam was quite effectively.

"Can I use your phone?" he asked. Harry had decided calling Liam was the best way to talk to him, especially if it was from Niall's phone. Liam would do anything to fix things between him and Niall. If he thought Niall was calling him to make up with him then he would answer immediately. Liam would do anything for Niall.

"Sure," Niall passed his phone to Harry, who was extremely glad Niall wasn't asking questions cause he wasn't sure of what excuse he could come up with on why he had to use Niall's phone instead of his own.

"Thanks,"

Harry walked out of the room. He dialled Liam's number as soon as he was out of earshot. To his surprise Liam didn't pick up, briefly worry knotted in his stomach, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone because this was Liam. Liam always answered Niall's calls, regardless of whether or not he was mad at him. He almost had to remind himself of what he had told Niall, Liam had probably lost his phone or it had ran out of battery.

Since he couldn't get through to Liam he called his mum instead, asking her to pick him up, before giving Niall his phone back.

Scarcely ten minutes later Harry's mum had arrived and he had to say goodbye to Niall.

* * *

  **approximately 81hrs**

Harry woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, groaning he rolled over and looked at the clock which read 4:48am. _Who call's at this sort of hour?_ he wondered. Somehow he stumbled over to where his phone lay and picked it up. Harry nearly laughed when he read the caller I.D, of course Louis would be the one calling him at such a God damn awful hour. For a fleeting moment he considered not answering, but this was Louis and Harry knew he could never say no to him.

Taking a breath, he calmed his sudden nerves and answered the call.

"What's going on? Do you know what the time is!"

"Yes, I do know. Apparently Liam doesn't though,"

"What do you mean? Is Liam keeping you awake?"

"He hasn't come back! It's 4 in the bloody morning and he's still out in goodness knows where doing goodness knows what, while his best friends wait for him, worrying their damn asses off cause he should be back!"

"Calm down. Have you tried calling him?"

"Why do you think I'm so worried? Of course I've called him! When Zayn came back claiming he wasn't anywhere that he normally would be, Zayn called his other friends and I called him. Then I called him just before and he's still not answering his phone! It's not even a hard task, I mean you can do it!"

"Woah! Calm down, okay. He probably just wants some space from everyone and he's not answering his phone cause it ran out of his battery or he lost it. There's millions of possibilities of why he's not answering or calling us back."

"When was the last time you saw him or spoke to him, Harry?"

"Friday at school, I've spent most of the time with Niall since he'll on talk to me or Zayn. What does that have to do with anything though?"

"Same, minus the whole being with Niall, and Zayn spoke to him on Saturday night. He hasn't been at school for two days and the last anyone heard from him was when he texted Niall! You and I both know if he were to 'take a break' for this long someone would know! No-one knows where he is, Harry. Not even his parents!"

Harry's stomach sank. Louis was right. This wasn't like Liam, at all. Liam was more responsible than that. Unwillingly his mind raced over dismal scenarios that could have prevented his friend from contacting them.

"I called the police, if he doesn't show up in 24 hours they're going to launch an investigation," Louis said, breaking Harry away from his thoughts. He wanted to protest because calling the police made it real, but his mind told him Louis had done the right thing. His heat felt differently. It told him this was a joke, that Liam was fine and he only wanted a break. He so desperately wanted to listen to his heart, but he wasn't naive. Liam had vanished, gone without a trace and he couldn't bury his head in the sand. No matter how desperately he wanted to.

"Don't tell Ni," he found himself saying. It was for the best, Niall would either kill them for losing Liam, or die because no-one knew where Liam was. It was definitely for the best.

"W-what? Harry, he deserves to know. For God's sake! Harry, they're best friends."

"I know! But that's exactly why, you know how Niall will worry. He's already in such a fragile state of mind after the fight."

"The police will want to question him, he was the last person Liam spoke to,"

"We don't tell the police that, if they don't know they can't ask questions. Can they?"

"Fine, I'll call Zayn and tell him, but it's on your head if Niall finds out,"

"You might want to wait until he wakes up," Harry laughed, "Everyone knows Zayn's a monster if he's not allowed to get all his beauty sleep."

Louis laughed and a second later he hung up and Harry went back to sleep.

* * *

  **approximately 81-105hrs**

None of them went to school that day, Niall because he was still upset and Louis, Harry, Zayn because they were preoccupied looking for Liam or sitting in his apartment waiting for him to stride through the door with a grin on his face, laughing at how they over-reacted.

He never showed up. No-one knew where he was. No-one heard from him. Liam couldn't be found.

At 4:36am on Thursday (exactly 24hrs after Louis had first called the cops) Liam was officially declared missing and had been for approximately 105hrs.


	2. Missing Persons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How desperate would you say Liam is to gain Niall's attention?"  
> "I guess you could say he was desperate, it was all he talked about. Getting Niall back,"  
> "Desperate enough to do something drastic and completely out of character for him?"

**105 hours missing**

Zayn paces as Louis makes the call, he doesn't want Louis to call the cops. In his eyes calling the cops means they failed, they failed in finding their best friend, they failed at being good friends. He doesn't want to admit they failed, to admit you failed is to admit you're a failure.

Zayn doesn't want to admit they failed, but he knows he has to. They failed Liam as friends. How did none of them realise he had been gone four/five? days? They were supposed to be Liam's best friends, even with all the drama from the fight, they still should have realised something was wrong sooner.

"Hello, this is Louis Tomlinson. I called here yesterday about my friend Liam Payne and was told I couldn't file a report until I'd given 24hrs notice in case he was just off on a walk. Well it's been 24 hours and I'd like to file that report now!" Louis voice raises at the end.

Zayn watches and listens closely, he's known Louis long enough to know that Louis is afraid. Louis was afraid of what could have happened to Liam. They all were. Zayn had spent most of the night running through what could have happened, Liam being mugged, too injured to walk home. Liam unconscious, left alone to die. Liam getting lost in a forest, scared and alone. Liam being stabbed. Liam lying in a ditch somewhere, dead. Liam being hit by a car. Liam being shot. Liam being grabbed and forced into a van, struggling, calling for help, for Zayn to save him. Images that made him feel like more of a failure.

"He's not missing, he's fine. He just wants to clear his head. He's coming up with a brilliant plan to make it up to Niall and then this whole damn fight can be forgotten." Harry speaks up from where he was sitting at Louis feet. Louis and Zayn share a glance as Harry continues, "We don't need the police, he's fine. I'll even call him see," Harry pulls out his phone and dials Liam's number, the phone rings and rings and rings. Liam doesn't pick up.

"His name's Liam Payne... he's 18... umm, 5ft 11, I think... he has a muscular build... he was last seen 4 days and 13 hours ago... Can I pass you onto Zayn, he was the last person to see Liam... okay... thank you," Louis continued speaking, rubbing Harry's back with one hand while he held the phone with the other.

"Zayn, the lady on the phone wants to talk to you since you were the last person to see him." Louis spoke, holding out the phone to Zayn.

Zayn slowly grabbed the phone, and held it to his ear

"This is Zayn, Louis said you wanted to talk to me," he said,

"Ah, yes. You were the last person to see Liam correct?" A lady said in a calm tone, it annoyed him to know end. How could she sound so calm when Liam was missing?

"That's correct,"

"And this was four days ago, correct?"

"Yes, it was Saturday afternoon, at three-fourish,"

"Where were you and Liam?"

"In his apartment,"

"Where is that?"

"St Matthews Row,"

"What was he wearing when you last saw him?"

"Blue plaid shirt and grey jeans,"

"Shoes?"

"He wasn't wearing any, but his socks were grey if that helps,"

"Probably not. We'll put an APB out on him with your description. In the meantime you and your friend should get some sleep, we'll send detectives over later to start the investigation,"

Zayn hung up the phone and passed it back to Louis, "They're going to send detectives over later to talk to us." he tells them.

Louis shakes his head, "Later! Zayn you let them walk right over you. They need to get here now, not later! Liam's missing, Zayn, our friend Liam. Do you not care, they need to start looking now! Before something bad happens to him." Louis was shaking slightly as he almost screamed at Zayn.

"Liam's missing, something bad already has happened to him." Zayn spoke louder then normally, on the verge of, but not quite yelling. "What time the detectives talk to us won't make any difference about what has happened now. Calm down and think, Louis. It's four in the bloody morning and they're probably asleep right now," His voice had calmed down at the end it.

"Liam's not alright, we have to help him!"

"And we're not alright either Harry's so far in denial it's ridiculous, you're freaking out and Niall's still oblivious because none of us have told him yet. We've been so worried about Liam, we haven't looked after ourselves or Niall who was hurting even before all of this started. I think we should get some sleep until the detectives arrive."

Louis opens his mouth, but before he says anything Harry interrupts..

"Liam is fine!" Harry insists, Zayn shakes his head and gestures at Harry, hoping Louis finally gets the point.

Louis sighs.

"You have a point. I'm just worried about Liam, it isn't like to him at all."

"I know, we all are. Liam will be fine, we all will be fine,"

Louis and Harry nod

"Come on, let's just get some sleep,"

* * *

 

**109 hours missing**

"Zayn, wake up!" Zayn wakes up to someone shaking him.

"Buzz off, Lou. I'm trying to sleep"

"Zayn the detectives are here to talk about Liam,"

That wakes Zayn up, "WHAT?!"

Louis laughs, "Come on they want to talk to all of us,"

Zayn jumps up and sprints for the bathroom, grabbing a new outfit on the way out. Never in his life had Zayn gotten changed so fast. In minutes he was completely changed and in the living room of Liam's apartment where Harry, Louis, and two detectives were already waiting.

The two detectives introduce themselves as Detective Tracy James and Detective Harry Henson (to Harry's amusement). After the introductions were done James and Henson went over the information that they had passed on earlier that morning.

"This is Liam's apartment, right?" James asks and they all nod

"Do you mind if I look around?"

"Feel free to, as long as you don't mess anything up, Liam won't mind." Harry says, James sends a nod his way and leaves.

There's a small pause, until Henson speaks.

"How long have you known, Liam?" He asks

"Harry and I have known him since first year of high school, and Zayn's known him since they were kids," Louis replies

"Has he ever disappeared like this before?"

Zayn feels angry that Detective Henson could even dare think that Liam would be so irresponsible. He has to console himself that Henson doesn't know Liam like they do and that there are teenagers who are immature enough to disappear on purpose. Not Liam though.

"Liam's not like that." Harry said, "He's always lecturing us about having phones with us at all time for safety purposes. He gets so mad if we ignore his calls, and he used to always answer when we ring or call us back if he missed the call."

Louis and Zayn both nod, confirming what Harry had told the Detective.

"Is Liam in any trouble that he might have to disappear for his own safety?"

Zayn tried to keep his temper in check as he replied, "No, Liam's not like that. He's caring and sweet. He doesn't have any enemies. Besides, he wouldn't leave without telling at least one of us."

"Just you three?"

"And Niall," Louis said quickly, flinching when Harry sent a quick glare at him.

"Niall?"

"He's Liam's best friend, Liam wouldn't go anywhere without letting Niall know first. Niall doesn't know Liam's missing" Harry spoke quickly

"How do you know?"

"Liam and him got into a fight, Niall's not talking to Liam anymore. Although Liam had been sending these really cute text to him, it's sickly sweet really," Louis ignores the glares Harry's sending his way, "Oh, shove off it Harry, he's going to find out anyway."

Henson looks between the two confused, but he didn't say anything.

"He's torn up enough, already! He'll break if he finds out Liam's missing, you know how he worries. He'll automatically assume the worst!" Harry yells.

Zayn's watching Detective Henson who's face is impassive and unreadable. It makes him nervous, he can't tell what the Detective's thinking and that worries him. Does it look suspicious that Harry doesn't want the Detective to know about Niall?

"Stop it guys, Harry, Louis has a point, Niall will find out eventually and he won't be happy that we kept it a secret from him." Zayn tells them and Harry leans back relaxing, but his body language is still angry and Zayn can tell that it won't take much to set him off. Turning to the detective he puts the best apologetic smile on that he can, "Niall tends to... freak out a little, especially when it concerns Liam's safety."

Henson smiled, "I see, Niall and Liam are best friends, correct?"

"Yes, they've been best friends since they met, four years ago, I think," Zayn answers,

"And Liam gets on well with Niall, correct?"

Louis laughed, "I think that's what best friends implies,"

Henson ignored Louis comment, "Do they fight often?"

"No, hardly ever. This one's been the worst out of all of them,"

"Why's that? What happened?"

"It's lasted longer than any other fight they've had before." Zayn said

"Yeah," Louis pitched in, "Normally they make it up by the end of the next day, but this time Niall refuses to talk to Liam,"

"Lads, I don't feel comfortable talking about this to a stranger, the fights really the business of Niall and Liam." Harry adds quickly, Henson fixes his gaze on Harry.

"Harry, I get the impression that you aren't willing to accept that your friend has disappeared. You need to face facts, the very fact Liam is missing makes it our business to know anything about his life prior to his disappearance especially the day's before he vanished. Sometimes the minor details are more important than you may think."

Harry nodded tears pooling in his eyes, Zayn reached out his hand and squeezed Harry's arm in comfort.

"How have they been dealing with the fight,"

"Not well, neither of them have," Harry spoke, more eager to help "Niall's holed himself up in his room making himself sick with grief, he's even worse now Liam stopped texting him. Liam is just as bad, always crying, blaming himself. He sends Niall these really sweet texts every day, he hoped they'd soften Niall's heart and they'd go back to being friends."

"How desperate would you say Liam is to gain Niall's attention?"

Zayn frowned, he didn't like the detective and he could tell he was implying something and Zayn had this niggling feeling that no-one was going to like what the detective imply.

"I guess you could say he was desperate, it was all he talked about. Getting Niall back," Louis said and Zayn wanted to tell him to shut up, that whatever Henson was going to say next wasn't going to be what they wanted to hear.

"Desperate enough to do something drastic and completely out of character for him?"

Now Zayn got it, he understood what Henson meant. His hands balled into fists and he didn't dare open his mouth in fear of what he might say.

"Like some big, gesture that's really sweet and cheesy. Liam would do something like that, but I wouldn't say it would be out of character for him."

"That's not what I meant, do you think Liam would make himself disappear in an attempt to get Niall's attention? Or go off and kill himself as a way of getting back at Niall?"

"Liam wouldn't do that!" Zayn stood up yelling, he wasn't the only one yelling, Louis and Harry were yelling too.

Detective James came into the room, "What's going on here?"

Zayn glared at James, "Your partner's thinks that this is all just Liam pulling a stunt,"

James looks at Henson and it looks like the two of them are having a silent conversation with each other. It only lasts a few seconds but Zayn's irked.

"Look, we're just trying to be open all possibilities. Your friend could have pulled a publicity stunt, they're quite common in teenagers."

"Liam wouldn't do that. That's not like Liam, at all!" Louis said

"We believe you. Can you kids excuse us? I need to talk with Henson,"

They nodded mutely and watched as the two detectives left the room.

"This is ridiculous!" Louis fumed, "How could they accuse Liam of doing that! He would never do that,"

"What's Liam being accused of? What wouldn't he do?" a small voice asked behind them.

If Zayn hadn't been so freaked out, maybe he would have laughed as they turned simultaneously, eyes wide. Niall stood in the doorway, eyes red and puffy, evidence of the fight. It seemed so long ago.

"Hey, Niall." He smiled, acting normal, "What are you doing here, I thought you were mad at Liam."

"I am, but I wanted to know why he wasn't texting me anymore,"

Louis, Harry and Zayn shared a glance, none of them wanted to break the news to Niall.

"G-guys, what's with the look? Is there something going on I should know about?"

The door opened and the two Detectives came back through,

"They think they may have a video which might give us some idea of what happened-" James started speaking

"Who are you?" Niall asked looking at the two Detectives, "Why are you in Liam's apartment? Speaking of..." Niall looked around the room, "Where is Liam?"

Henson looked Niall up and down, "Whose this?"

"Detective Henson, James, this is Niall. Niall this is detectives Henson and James." Harry introduced, nervously shifting around where he was seated.

"Niall, if what the boys have told Detective Henson is true, then I am sure you have lots of questions and I'd be glad to accommodate you, but right now, we are wasting time and in a case like this time is important and the more we waste the less likely your friend being found alive will be, it's already been 110 hours. I'd like to ask you to sit with your friends and I'll explain what's happened," Detective James held an commanding tone that even Louis, the most rebellious person Zayn knew, wouldn't dare to disobey. So, still looking confused, but also worried, Niall sat down beside Zayn and listened with them to what James had to say next.

"I don't know if you know this but the first 48 hours are the most important in a missing persons case. Liam's been missing for 110 hours approximately, although the video I'm about to show you will place him missing for about half an hour longer. This means we're 62 hours over and I'm warning you now chances of finding your friend alive or at all is very slim. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it's not likely you'll see Liam again."

Beside him Niall and Louis are sobbing, and Harry's shaking his head from side to side quietly muttering no over and over. Zayn can't cry, he can hardly get his thoughts straight. All he feels in numb, there's no way he's never going to see Liam again. He tries to tell himself that the detectives will find Liam, but he's watched enough cop shows to know that there's little chance of that happening.

He doesn't admit his fears though, instead he opens his arms to Niall, he has to be strong for the others. It's what Liam would want.

"We'd like you to watch the video, it could be our first lead into Liam's whereabouts, we were able to identify him in the security footage around his apartment, but the footage is grainy and we need you to confirm if it's him."

They waited quietly as Detective James pulled up her laptop and set the video up. They all crowded around the screen and watched the grainy, black and white scene play. Zayn recognised the place immediately, it was one of the streets near the store Liam walked to for food. As he watched, a figure appeared on the street and despite the poor quality Zayn could recognise Liam.

"Liam!" Niall exclaimed, and at the same instant Harry said, "That's Liam,"

Henson and James looked at Louis and Zayn,

"Definitely Liam," Louis said, "I'd know him anywhere," Zayn nodded in agreement.

Henson and James shared a look, "Do you lads want to keep watching? You don't have to,"

Zayn had a sinking feeling in his gut, the detectives wouldn't offer to let them keep watching if it was only of Liam walking down the street.

"We will, Liam's our friend we want to know what happened," Niall said in a commanding tone that surprised Zayn, Niall had never used that tone before.

Henson nodded, "Alright,"

James pressed play and Zayn watched as Liam continued to walk down the street, Liam was almost out of the cameras view when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him off the path, Zayn felt a rush of anger surge through him, he wanted so desperately to just punch that guys face in. He continued to watch as Liam pulled his arm out of the man's grip and began to walk off. It happened so fast Zayn was sure that if he had blinked he would have missed it. The man grabbed what looked like a bottle and slammed it down on the back of Liam's head. Liam stumbled and turned around to be greeted with a fist.

Something wet dripped onto his hand and Zayn realised Niall was crying. Silently he wrapped an arm around Niall and pulled him closer.

In the video, Liam was saying something and backing up, since there was no sound they couldn't tell what he was saying. Whatever it was the man ignored it and grabbed Liam's wrist, trying to pull him away. Liam swung out and clipped the man's jaw, he released Liam's hand and swung back. A brief scuffle followed, which ended after Liam was slammed into a brick wall. His head was smashed on the bricks for a second time and it was all over, Liam stumbled and fell to the ground, his punches were weaker and the man had no problem picking Liam off the ground and pushing him into a car that was parked on the side of the street.

Zayn was beyond angry, he was a fire raging with anger, his anger was the ocean swell, the wave coming up ready to crash onto shore. He pushed Niall off him and stood up, he moved away from the eyes on him. He focused all his energy and drew his arm back and swung it down on Liam's wall. The plaster cracked and gave beneath his fist. Zayn didn't care about the stinging pain in his hand as his knuckles broke and bled, he only cared for the rush it gave him and he drew his arm to strike again.

"That motherfucker!" he fumed, his hand coming down on the wall again.

It never got there, Louis and James had grabbed his arm and pulled it back

"ZAYN! Your hurting yourself, Stop!"

Zayn didn't reply, but he let himself be pulled away and sat quietly as Henson bandaged his hand up.

"The motherfucker hit Liam, he fucking smashed his head in a wall. He took Liam and he could be fucking hurting him even more, right as we speak." Zayn growled out when Henson was done.

He stood up and left the room. He really needed a smoke.


	3. Cold Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn seems to sense what Niall's thinking and pulls him closer, Niall buries his face in Zayn's chest and closes his eyes tight.
> 
> "It's okay Niall, no-one's going to hurt you. I won't let them."

**136 hours missing**

Niall's not sure if it was worse when he thought Liam was ignoring him cause he was mad at Niall, or now he knows it's cause Liam can't. It's been 26 hours since he found out and 136 since Liam was taken. Niall's counting, everyone's counting. He wishes it was back to two weeks ago, when him and Liam were best friends still. He wishes he could rewind to before the stupid fight, before he kissed Liam and messed everything up.

It's not his fault he likes Liam, Liam is easy to like. Liam's sweet, kind, caring, trustworthy, sensible and perfect. Liam is perfect in every way. Niall knows no-one is perfect, but Liam's the closest you could possibly get to it. He's been crushing on Liam for at least a year. It hadn't been a big deal until he couldn't control himself and kissed Liam. Of course Liam was great about it, until he told Louis about it when he promised he wouldn't. Niall knows he over reacted, he held felt so betrayed and hurt. Liam hadn't really done anything wrong, Niall had been over sensitive and now Niall couldn't help but feel that Liam was missing because of him.

Liam could be dead and it would all be Niall's fault. Maybe if he had of just let Liam make it up to him things would be different and Liam would be here. Tears rolled down Niall's face while he thought, that's all he seemed able to do anymore, cry.

"He's going to be okay," Harry whispered next to him,

"You saw that guy slam him into the wall, he's already not okay" Niall whispered back and buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

Niall felt sort of terrible, Harry had already comforted him so much and now that he was hurting to. Everyone was suffering. Niall had hardly seen much of Zayn, who was angry and had smoked more in the past 26 hours then he had done in a week before. Louis had been refusing to eat, claiming he wasn't hungry and because he was Louis he found ways to distract them whenever one of them asked. Harry was optimistic, always saying everything would be alright. Niall hoped so, for Harry's sake and Liam's, not just his own.

Someone knocked on the door of Liam's apartment, Niall couldn't bring himself to move from Harry.

Zayn came in with the Detective James, she scared Niall a little.

"We were able to trace Liam's cell-phone, it's bad news though. It seems Liam's kidnapper threw it away and the phones almost completely destroyed apart from the sim card, which was how we were able to trace it. We're no further today then we were yesterday, I'm sorry lads"

Niall kept on sobbing, somewhere in the room Louis sobbed. A door slammed, probably Zayn and Harry just sat quiet.

"Why can't we find him, Haz?" Niall asked, "Why do we only get bits and pieces and never the full thing?"

"We will find him, Ni" Harry replied, "Liam's strong, he'll come back to us... you'll see."

**158 hours missing**

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Lou?" Harry pleads.

Niall watches, he already knows the end like a t.v show he's watched on repeat over and over.

"No," Louis mutters,

Zayn rolls his eyes, "For goodness sake Lou, just eat something."

"When you stop stinking up Liam's place with smoke,"

"Lou, please, you'll kill yourself like this," Harry pleads

"I'll eat when I'm hungry,"

"Lou, this isn't healthy,"

Niall watches, now's when Louis distract them, the first time he had started a mini food fight, the second time he had called Harry a donkey Arabic and completely confused everyone by speaking different languages. Once they're distracted, Niall swoops in and takes Louis food

"Don't focus all your attention on me, what about Zayn and his smoking. That'll kill him long before I die,"

Zayn glared at Louis, "I'm fine at least I can look after myself, throwing me into this is a bit of a desperate low blow, I don't know why Harry's worried about you."

Louis smirked, "But it got me what I needed,"

Zayn frowned, "What?"

Louis smirked, "That's for me to know and you to find out,"

Niall just kept on shovelling food into his mouth, he could never say no especially when it's free.

**161 hours missing**

Niall looked at the photo on Liam's dresser, he had been staring at it for the past hour. It was a picture of Liam and Niall, Liam was laughing with his arm slung over Niall's shoulder and Niall was grinning happily in the background Louis and Harry were wrestling and Zayn was sneaking up behind Liam with a bucket of water. Somehow staring at the picture comforted Niall, he could pretend that Liam was still there.

_In his mind he could see Liam sitting on his bed, an open book abandoned beside him. A happier Niall was gazing at the same picture as Niall was. Liam crawls across the bed to him and wrapping his arms around Niall. Niall sits still and Liam's leaning close and whispering in his ear..._

"Niall, you alright?"

Niall shakes himself from his thoughts, finally moving his gaze from the photo. His neck is stiff from being so still for so long, he doesn't really care though. He sort-of enjoys the pain it brings as he moves.

He stares at Harry who's standing just inside the door to Liam's bedroom.

"How can I be alright, Haz? My bestfriend and crush is missing, kidnapped by some psychopath. We saw that guy hit him on the camera, what if that guy's hurting Liam as we speak?" Niall sobs,

Harry moves swiftly towards Niall and wraps Niall in a hug. Thankful for the comfort, Niall leans into the embrace.

"Shhh," Harry whispers softly, "It's okay, Liam's strong. He'll get through this."

Niall tries to calm himself somewhat. "H-How do you know that,"

"Cause he is. Liam won't go down without a fight, as long as he's alive he'll find some way to come back to us. Okay, Ni."

Niall nodded repeating the words in his mind and drawing comfort and strength from them. Slowly his tears slowed and his breathing evened out.

"Why did the man take Liam?"

Harry sighed, "Who knows, I thought it could be for ransom,"

Niall pulled back and gazed at Harry, "But no-one has called,"

"Yeah, that's why I dismissed the idea." Harry coughed, "The detectives called, they found the car from the video,"

"Was Liam in it?"

"No, but-"

"Do they know where he is now?"

"No, the car wa-"

"Do they know who it belongs too? Are they tracking them down now?"

"Yes and No, the car was reported stolen on Saturday morning."

Niall felt warm tears flow down his cheeks, "So... so they don't know where Liam is?"

"No, they found it parked in a mall carpark, they think that his kidnapper dropped him somewhere else and parked it there so they can't trace Liam's whereabouts,"

Niall throws himself back into Harry's arms and sobs into his shoulder, probably leaving a massive wet patch on his shirt. He can't bring himself to care though, all he's focused on is Liam, Liam, Liam.

**173 hours missing**

All of them were at Liam's apartment, none of them could bear the thought of leaving, just encase Liam came back. Niall was curled up in Liam's bed next to Zayn when they were awaken by someone screaming.

"No! Please! Don't!"

"What the fuck," Zayn whispers next to Niall.

Niall's heart is beating hard in his chest and his breathing his coming in quick gasps. _What if it's Liam's kidnapper? What if he's killed Liam and Louis, and is now Killing Harry as I think? Oh My God! He's going to kill us all!_ He shuffles closer to Zayn for comfort, he's never felt so afraid in his life and it's all he can do not to cry out in terror.

Zayn seems to sense what Niall's thinking and pulls him closer, Niall buries his face in Zayn's chest and closes his eyes tight.

"It's okay Niall, no-one's going to hurt you. I won't let them."

Niall nods his head a little and Zayn holds him tighter, protective. Niall's not sure how long they stay there for, just the two of them, listening to Harry's crying and sobs. There's no sound from Louis and Niall's afraid that he's dead, or gone like Liam is. It feels like hours until Harry's quiet. Tears roll silently out of Niall's eyes and Zayn immediately tenses.

Zayn releases his grip on Niall. Niall opens his mouth to protest but Zayn shushes him. In the dark, Niall watches Zayn slip out of the covers and sneak across the room to the door. There's a creak in the hall and Zayn tenses up. Niall remains still beneath the covers, trying to control his breathing, too petrified to move.

Slowly the door to Liam's room cracks open and a shadow of a figure is standing in the doorway. Niall's heart is thumping and he's sure the person can hear it as they glide into the room, heading straight for where Niall is.

Zayn moves from where he's standing, grabbing the intruder from behind and pining their arms to their sides.

"What the hell Zayn?" the intruder whispers furiously and Niall lets out a breath of relief, it's just Louis.

"What the fuck yourself, Tomlinson. What do you think you're doing sneaking into our room in the middle of the night?" Zayn whispers back just as furious.

"Harry had a nightmare, I came in to see if you guys were awake."

"Fucking hell, that's what all this is about! Niall's terrified out of his wit's thinking there's some killer in the apartment and all because Harry can't dream quietly!"

"He had a nightmare, Zayn! Don't be such an ass about it,"

Zayn just huffed and stormed back to Liam's bed, slipped under the covers and pulled Niall closer to him and fell asleep.

"I'm sorry about that, Ni." Louis whispered.

"It's okay, Lou," Niall whispered back, "We've all been suffering in different ways, we all get nightmares now and then."

"Yeah, but this time we're living one"

**177 hours missing**

Niall sobbed into his pillow, it was Sunday and Liam had been missing for over a week. He missed Liam so much. Without Liam life was like a book without paper, still a book but absolutely meaningless.

The door opened and Louis came into the room, "Niall, the detectives want to talk to us." he said gently.

Niall pulled his face out of the pillow and got up, "Thanks Lou," he rasped, walking out the room. Behind him Louis sighed, "Oh, Niall"

When Niall walked in and saw Henson and James's faces, he immediately knew that something was wrong. His stomach clenched as he thought that maybe they had found Liam's body.

Henson gave a tight smile as Niall walked in, James had her professional face on as she always did.

"They took us off the case. Your friend has been missing for too long and in the past hours that we've been working on it there have been no leads apart from the video. It's not a major case and will be passed on to the police department encase something comes up."

Black dot's danced in Niall's vision, _THEY CAN'T DO THIS!_ his mind screams _Liam's still missing, he's not found yet. They can't give up on him._ Next to him Harry has buried his face in Louis shoulder.

"You fucking bitch!" Zayn screams, standing up from his place on the couch and getting into James's face, "You'd like that wouldn't you? You don't give two shits about Liam. I bet you asked to get pulled off right? You detectives are all the same, act all sorry and shit but inside you don't give two fucks. Well... Fuck You!" he spits his last words, face red with rage while Harry, Louis and Niall just watch.

They stand up and move to stand behind Zayn, showing their support for him.

"I think you should leave," Louis says coldly and ushers the two detectives out the door. They're hardly out of the room before Niall is sobbing. Zayn storms out, probably to have a smoke.

Louis and Harry go over and hug Niall, their tears mix with his and sink into the carpet.


	4. Hell and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis body finally gave out and he collapsed to the floor, his eyes fluttered shut and everything went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter starts back in time when Harry has his nightmare

**173 hours missing**

No matter how hard Louis tried, he couldn't fall asleep. Nothing seemed to work. He wasn't sure how many hours he had spent lying next to Harry desperately trying to fall asleep. He had tried everything from drinking tea to counting sheep, nothing worked and he was considering taking sleeping pills, the only reason he actually hadn't was because he loathed medicine. He didn't really want to fall asleep though, he was afraid that if he did fall asleep he'd miss something important, the only reason he was trying to was because his body was screaming for it.

He had somehow fallen into a sort of slumber when Harry kicked him in his sleep. He woke up immediately and moved around in the bed trying to keep out of Harry's reach as Harry wriggled around and occasionally kicked out often hitting Louis or pulling all the sheets over to his side of the bed. Every now and then Harry would mumble an incoherent word or two and since he couldn't get to sleep again, Louis turned it into a game to try and guess at what Harry would be mumbling.

"Don't hurt him," Harry said. Louis froze, don't hurt who?

"No, no, leave him alone," Harry spoke again, but he was a little louder this time.

Harry thrashed around desperately, "Noooo," he wailed.

Louis eyes widened as he finally realised that Harry wasn't just dreaming, he was having a nightmare. Tentatively he reached out shook Harry, "Hazzy, wake up." he whispered. Harry lay still and Louis hoped that Harry had woken up. Of course it wasn't that easy.

"Please," Harry whimpered, Louis heart breaking at how small and scared Harry sounded, "Please, leave me alone,"

"Harry!" Louis spoke louder, "Wake up! You're asleep," he shook Harry harder

"No! Please! Don't!" Harry screamed, thrashing around so badly Louis was forced to straddle Harry and pin his arms down. Louis heart stung as he watched his sleeping friend crying and pleading with someone to save him. Tears ran down their cheeks as Harry bucked and struggled against Louis forceful grip. To Louis utter horror he felt slightly aroused as Harry rubbed against him. _No!_ he thought frantically, _This isn't what you want. He's asleep and scared, he's your bestfriend and probably not gay._

Suddenly Harry's eyes are opening and he's staring straight into Louis eyes.

"Hazzy," Louis breaths, moving off his best friend "You're awake."

Harry blinks and it takes a minute for him register where he is and when he does he's throwing himself at Louis and he's crying and sobbing in his arms.

"I was so scared, Lou" he whimpers over and over and Louis heart is aching because Harry is so upset and he doesn't know how to help him, so Louis just holds him tight and whispers that everything's okay and Harry is alright and that he's always there for Harry. He turns his head away so Harry can't tell he's crying because everything's not okay, Liams still missing and Harry's not alright, no-one is and He'll always be there for Harry, but he wants more than that.

Eventually Harry's sobs reside and he falls asleep again, his warm body still curled into Louis side. As gently as he can Louis pushes Harry off him and slides out of bed. There's no way he's going to be able to fall asleep again and he needs to check on Niall and Zayn, neither of them came and it worry's Louis because he expected one of them to. He pushes the thought that maybe someone had kidnapped them like Liam was.

He pushes the door open slowly, if they're asleep he doesn't want to wake them. Although he's not sure why he thinks this because there is no way no-one could have slept through Harry's screaming. His heart's erratic as he steps into the room. There's a lump in the bed and he moves towards it to make sure that whoever it is, is just sleeping and not dead. He doesn't get far when he can hear someone breathing behind him and his heart beats faster as he goes to turn towards whoever it is. Before he can turn they grab him, pinning his arms to his side so he can't fight back. Now that they're closer he can smell a faint wiff of cigarettes.

"What the hell Zayn!" he whispers, not wanting to wake anyone up. In his head he repeats over and over _Please be Zayn, please be Zayn._

"What the fuck yourself, Tomlinson. What do you think you're doing sneaking in our room in the middle of the night?" Zayn whispers back furiously, releasing his grip on Louis who is relieved it's not some psycho kidnapper. _Shit,_ he thinks a second later _Zayn's pissed off_

"Harry had a nightmare, I came in to see if you guys were awake." He explains, hoping that Zayn'll calm down, it doesn't seem to work.

"Fucking hell," Zayn swears, "that's what all this is about! Niall's terrified out of his wit's thinking there's some killer in the apartment and all because Harry can't fucking dream quietly!"

Louis is outraged, how dare Zayn say that! Harry can't help it if he's screaming in terror in his sleep. He tries to remain calm because otherwise Zayn will get even angrier.

"He had a nightmare, Zayn! Don't be such an ass about it," To Louis relief Zayn doesn't say anything more and goes and join Niall under the covers.

"I'm sorry about that, Ni" Louis whispers although he's not too sure what he's apologising for.

"It's okay, Lou. We've all been suffering in different ways, we all get nightmares now and then," Niall whispers back and Louis is so grateful for Niall because he's so understanding, _like Liam,_ a part of him whispers and Louis feels that emptiness inside him, the hole that Liam's supposed to fill.

"Yeah, but this time we're living one," He whispers before leaving Niall to sleep like Zayn already has.

**194 hours missing**

It's been 18 whole hours since the investigations been handed over to the London State Police, they had tried calling them to find out what was going on, but were told that police would call if there was any information relating to the cases brought in. Zayn had nearly punched the wall again in anger after the call and it had taken ages for them to get him to calm down. Niall was even worse than Zayn he had been crying so hard that he had made himself throw up because of it. In Louis opinion though, Harry was the worst. He had lost his positive optimistic outlook that Liam would be returned to them and had retreated into his shell. Louis missed happy, positive Harry, everything seemed to be twice as dark.

Louis slipped out of the bed and padded across the floor, he sighed sadly as he watched Harry's try and reach out for him, when he wasn't able to find Louis, in his sleep Harry moved into another comfy position. A sad smile graced Louis face, it was nice to see Harry sleeping peacefully for once. He had already had two nightmares tonight, thankfully Louis had managed to wake him up before he started screaming.

Quietly Louis padded over the floor and into the living room taking a quick peek into Liam's room where Niall and Zayn were sleeping. No-one suddenly grabbed Louis and he could see two lumps under the sheets.

In the living room he shut the hall door and turned on the t.v, he preferred not to turn the light on encase someone woke up, saw it on and came to investigate. He didn't want them to be worried about his sleeping habits, it was already hard enough convincing them that he was fine despite his loss of appetite. It's just that he always felt so sick when he was eating, he'd always look at the food and think of Liam, poor Liam who could be starving right now going through all kinds of torture. It didn't feel right eating when it was possible that Liam hadn't had a bite to eat since he had disappeared.

Tears burned in his eyes again and Louis was sobbing on the couch again, he wasn't paying any more attention to the t.v. His thoughts remained stuck on Liam, he missed Liam so much all he wanted was for Liam to come back home. None of them were the same without Liam, they needed their cautious best friend who tried (and failed half the time) to keep them out of trouble. He wondered if Liam needed them too.

Louis was so deep in his thoughts that he missed the first knock on the apartment door. He jumped in shock when he heard the third knock, _who could possibly knocking at this hour of the night_ he wandered, secretly he hoped that it was the Police to say that there was new evidence in Liam's case or even better that Liam's kidnapper had been tracked down, arrested and Liam was currently safe at his parent's house and that they could be driven over to see that he was fine themselves.

He stood up and staggered to the door, his brain not quite connecting yet. The banging on the door became more insistent as Louis slowly made his way towards it.

"I'm coming," He cried out to whoever it was, "Hold your horses, give a man time,"

They stopped banging immediately, which Louis was grateful for. He didn't want them waking up the others unless it was relating to Liam.

He unlocked the door and opened it for the visitor. They shuffled into the room and Louis didn't miss the slight limp they had and he frowned in concern for the stranger. It was too dark for Louis to see the persons face, but from their figure he could tell it was a male.

Louis reached and flicked the light switch behind him, "So what brings y-oh," Louis trailed off as he stared at the man/boy in front of him, their clothes were ripped and torn and coated in blood and dirt. The blood, Oh god, the blood. There was so much of it that Louis felt physically sick, most of it was dried and crusted but some of it was new. Louis tried not to think of what could have happened to the person that they lost that much blood.

He couldn't see their face, they had made a point of keeping their head down, which (in a way) Louis was glad of, their neck had a fading green bruise right the way around it and he could clearly make out finger prints, _had someone tried to strangle them?_ Their hair is brown but like the rest of the person, it's matted in blood. All this takes about two seconds for Louis to take in, he's horrified because who could be sick enough to hurt someone to that extent?

"What happened to you? No offence you look like you've been through hell and back. Do you want me to call the police?" he asks, noticing the way their whole body tenses as he speaks, he hopes that he hasn't scared them.

"Louis?" They whisper and it sounds so quiet and broken that Louis just wants to break down in tears for them, he doesn't even register that they know who he is.

Slowly, they move their head to look at them and Louis freezes in shock. They look like a zombie, their face is streaked in dried tears and blood and he struggles to find a part of it that isn't bruised, swollen or damaged in some other way. Their right eye is black and swollen almost completely shut, their upper lip is swollen and their nose is on an angle, blood crusted beneath it. They really do look like they've been through hell and back.

"Louis?" They say it again, looking pleadingly into Louis eyes and recognition flashes through him like a shock. He knows someone who sounds the same and with the same brown eyes, the same brown hair and features if they weren't disguised by the bruising and blood. _It can't be him,_ he thinks, _It can't possibly be Liam, Liam can't be this broken person standing in front of me looking like hell._ He's knows it is though and he's only deluding himself if he thinks it isn't.

"Liam!" He squeals in delight, throws himself at Liam and wraps him in a tight hug, ignoring how Liam flinches and how tense he is. He ignores the blood and he ignores how thin Liam is, how it breaks his heart knowing that someone's done this to Liam one of the sweetest down to earth guys that Louis knows.

"Lou, Louis," Liam whimpers, "It's good to see you too, but can you please let me go? You're hurting me,"

Louis berates himself quietly because of course hugging Liam would hurt him, he's probably bruised all over.

"Sorry, Li. I'm just so glad you're back,"

Liam nods and smiles at Louis, well Louis thinks it's a smile.

"It's fine, Louis. I'm glad I'm back too."

"So will the lads, we've been out of sorts since you disappeared. None of us have left your apartment" Louis eyes widened "Oh my gosh! I have to go tell them you're back!"

He moved towards the hall door, but Liam stopped him, "Don't wake them because of me. I'll still be here in the morning,"

"They'll kill me when they find out your back and I didn't wake them up,"

"No, Louis" Liam's eyes welled with tears, "Please, if you wake them up then I'll have to explain what happened and I don't want to talk about it. Please, Louis don't do that to me. I just want to sleep."

Sleep. Louis's excitement died away and instead he was consumed with exhaustion, his brain finally allowing his body to finally be tired. It didn't have to keep him awake until the early hours of the morning waiting for the moment Liam returned because he had and he could get some rest.

"Nill n Zayyy in your bed," he slurred sleepily, "Hariee n mee guest rooom..."

"I'll sleep on the couch then," Liam said, limping towards the couch.

Louis struggled to keep awake as he grabbed some old blankets for Liam to use. His vision blurred with every step he took. After Liam was all settled down, Louis body finally gave out and he collapsed to the floor, his eyes fluttered shut and everything went black as he slipped into a deep slumber.


	5. Lost Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Niall Horan,"
> 
> "Niall Horan? He's not related to Greg Horan is he?"
> 
> "Y-yes, they're brothers,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Starts back in time (just before Liam disappears) and moves through it.  
> Contains violence.

**Saturday...**

_I miss you Niall, I want you to know that. I'm sorry that I told Louis when I promised not to and I'm sorry you overheard. I love you Ni, maybe not in the way you want me to but I do._

Liam pressed send on the message, another message sent, another message that would be ignored, another message trying to convince Niall to forgive him. He hadn't meant to betray Niall's trust, he hadn't wanted Niall to overhear. He had been so lost, he hadn't wanted to ruin his friendship with Niall but he still managed to mess up and lose Niall anyway.

He sighed and looked around his apartment, trying to distract his mind from his best friend, a hopeless task because that's all that was on his mind recently, Niall. Ever since the fight he couldn't force his thoughts off of his friend.

He opened a new message, _You're all that's been on my mind Ni, I hope you're okay. Harry and Zayn say you're doing well enough but you're still upset. I'm sorry you're so upset, it hurts to think that I'm the reason you're hurting. Please let me make it up to you, or at least send me a reply._ He sent it and lay back on his couch.

He turned the T.V on and tried to watch the soccer. Arsenal had just scored a goal against Liverpool when Liam gave up on trying to use the soccer to distract his mind from Niall. Frustrated he switched it off, maybe a walk will help me stop thinking about him, he thought, it was a long shot but walking had always helped him clear his mind before. What should make this time so different?

He pulled on a pair of shoes and shut the door behind him, he didn't bother to lock it because his neighbours were trustworthy people and he was only going for a short walk. He wouldn't be gone for very long. The first few minutes into the walk and Liam knew that it wasn't going to take his mind off Niall.

Liam found himself wondering how he hadn't been able to pick up that Niall had a crush on him. How did he not notice when Niall never got on well with any of his girlfriends. How whenever he talked about them Niall became quieter. How they were always touchy with each other, more so then so of Liam's girlfriends. How it was Liam who always calmed Niall down, it was Liam who could cheer him up, it was Liam who Niall told everything. How that girl had mistaken them for a couple. How they could never fight for more than a day, well until now that is.

Liam's stomach plummeted when he thought about how he had truly messed up for Niall to ignore him for more than a week. If only he hadn't been so oblivious to Niall's love for him, maybe then Niall wouldn't be so mad at him. He thought about their kiss, how Niall had suddenly just laid one on him, it was unexpected and the initial shock that it was Niall he was kissing and not Danielle or Sophia or any other girl. He hadn't moved, just stayed still like a stone and waited patiently for Niall to pull back, his mind occupied by thoughts like _How could I have missed this?_

Niall had pulled back, his eyes welling up, "I'm so sorry Li, please say something," "Why?" Liam had asked and a tear had slipped out of Niall's eye. "I like you, okay! As in I love you," Niall had said, "Please, say something. Do you like me too?" Liam had felt his heart drop when he heard the words he had been praying Niall wouldn't say. "No, Niall. I love you, but not in that way. You're like a brother to me." he berated himself when Niall began to cry silently, the tears trickling down his face like raindrops on a window pane. "I-I see..." Niall muttered getting up, "I'm going to go now, jus-just don't mention this again, please." Liam had nodded, and watched Niall leave, normally he would have chased Niall but he was still reeling from the shock that Niall liked him.

He hadn't known what to do, Liam remembers, he had called Louis, hoping that it hadn't been just him oblivious to Niall's crush. That Niall had hidden it from everyone and Liam wasn't the only one not to notice. He had been disappointed though, when he had blurted out to Louis, "Niall kissed me," and Louis had groaned. "Oh no, I was afraid he would do that," and Liam knew that it was an obvious crush and he probably been leading Niall on for ages. "I don't know what to do," he had told Louis, "He's my best friend and I don't want this to ruin our friendship," "Are you guys dating now?" Louis had asked, "No, I told him I didn't like him in that way and he left. He looked so sad Lou, I didn't know what to do." "You twat," Louis had cursed at Liam, making him wonder what he had done wrong. "I love him, but only as friends. I don't want to hurt him," Liam had told Louis, "I don't know what to do anymore, Lou. I'm scared that the next time we talk I'll avoid him cause I'd be too afraid he'd make a move on me." "Is that really what you think? That I'd 'make a move' on you, Liam?" Niall had whispered from behind Liam. Liam had whirled around and-

Someone had suddenly grabbed Liam pulling him out of his thoughts and towards an alleyway nearby.

"Hey," Liam said, "Can you let me go?" he ripped his arm out of the man's grip and walked away.

He hadn't taken many steps when he felt something come down with force on his head, he could feel blood trickle down the back of his head and he felt a little dizzy. He turned around fully expecting to give his assaulter a piece of his mind and not expecting the fist he was met with instead.

"Hey, man. I'm not looking for a fight," Liam backed up, holding his hands up in a I come in peace sort of manner, "I'm not doing any harm, so just leave me be,"

His attacker ignored him and grabbed Liam's wrist again, tugging him towards the alley. Liam tried to pull his wrist back, but the grip on it was too tight. "What's your problem mate? Let me go," Liam said, but the man did nothing of the sort. Liam finally lost his patience and swung his fist at the man, it connected with his jaw. The man released Liam's wrist to make a swing at Liam, his fist hit Liam in the face. Of course Liam swung back at the man hitting his gut and then everything was a blur of fists and as the fight continued Liam's head began to throb from the hit he had received to it, he ignored it he couldn't let the man get the better of him.

Liam thought he was gaining the upper hand when the man grabbed him and threw him. Liam's back slammed into a brick wall at the side of the alleyway and his head crashed down on it and Liam knew he had lost the battle, his vision was blurring at the edges and all he could concentrate on was the pain in his head. He fought to stay conscious, but even that was a struggle as he stumbled about before collapsing to the ground.

His assaulter picked him up off the ground and Liam tried to swing at him, to get him away from him but he was too weak and they had no affect as he was dragged towards a nearby car. Liam's muddled brain wondered why the man who had been so persistent in trying to get him into the alley was now shoving him into a car.

He tried to unlock the door from the inside, but they must have activated kiddie lock because he couldn't get it open. As the car sped off he fought to remain conscious but his body over ruled his brain and the darkness took control of his vision.

**36 hours missing...**

The first thing Liam notices when he wakes up it that his head is throbbing painfully and his stomach and back ache. The second thing he notices is that he's lying on the floor, he doesn't know where he is. He tries to stand up, but a wave of dizziness forces him to sit down. Tentatively he reaches behind his head and touches where it hurts most, he winces the minute his fingers rest gently on the gash that's there and cringes when he pulls his hand away and sees the blood on his fingers.

Everything comes back to he and he remembers the fight in the alleyway and being shoved into the car, he can't remember how he got here, wherever he is. Frantically he shoves his hands into his pockets searching for his phone. He feels like crying when he can't find, he's knows he had it on him when he left his apartment and the only logical reason that he can't find it, is that someone's been through his pockets and taken it from him.

Liam tries to stand again and this time he succeeds despite the fact he's swaying and his vision has blurred a bit. He stumbles over to the wall leans against it, waiting until his visions cleared and his heads not aching as much as it was. Using the wall for support he makes his way to the door, it's not far since the room is so small but with his head throbbing painfully with every step it feels much further.

He tries the door handle only to find the doors locked. Frustrated he swung his fist down on door, a bang resounded through the room. He ignored the pain in his head at the sudden movement and hit the door again. He had to get out, get back to his friends before anyone noticed he was missing.

He didn't last very long before he had to stop in fear of fainting again, the pain in his head too much to ignore. He found himself wishing for something for it. He looked around his surroundings for something, anything that he could use for it. The room was bare apart from a pile of dirty sheets and pillow in the corner which Liam assumed was supposed to be his bed, that's assuming they don't kill him and are intending to keep him there until the cops find them, of course.

The door opens and Liam loses balance and falls to the floor, luckily he doesn't hit it to hard but his head is more painful than ever and stars a dancing in front of his eyes. Three men walk into the room and laugh at Liam lying in pain on the floor, one of them is Liam's attacker and the other two Liam doesn't know or recognise. The taller one of the two has dirt blonde hair and a faint beard, the shorter one looks to be Latino and Liam thinks his face looks like a square.

"Get up," Liam's attacker tells Liam, kicking him in the side because Liam refuses to get up.

"I said get up!" He yells at Liam kicking him again. Liam struggles to stand up, his head still pounding and vision darkening with the smallest movement.

"Follow us," Liam's attacker tells him. Liam doesn't move, he refuses to co-operate with them. He may not be in the best shape to physically fight them but that won't stop him from defying them in any way he can.

The blonde one prods Liam in the back when he doesn't move, "Move," he growls, "Or we'll make sure your sorry,"

He takes a hesitant step forward and his knees buckle a little, there's no wall to support him. Blondie pushes him in the back, "Move it fag, my Grannie can walk faster than that," Liam tries to ignore the black in the corner of his vision and the dizziness that sweeps over him as he follows the Latino and his attacker down the hall with Blondie walking behind him and pushing him when he's not moving fast enough.

The three men took Liam into another room in the building, the room looked like an interrogation room with two chairs facing each other, one of the chairs was occupied by a women. Blondie and Latino forced Liam to sit down in the other chair. Liam struggled weakly as the man that attacked him tied his arms and legs to the chair.

The lady gave Liam a once over and flashed the three men an approving smile, "You picked a good one, Mac," she said to the man who had attacked Liam. Mac nodded.

"What's your name?" she asked Liam

Liam just stared defiantly at her.

"Oi, puppy-eyes! James is speaking to you," Mac growled at Liam,

James? Liam thought, that's an odd name for a girl.

James laughed, "Puppy, I like that. It suits him, that can be his name from now on since he won't tell us his. How does that sound Puppy," she mocked

"My names Liam," Liam growled out,

"Liam what?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," Liam spat

"You don't have a choice puppy," James said, "Let me explain things to you. You are on my property. You'll will do as I ask or you will suffer the consequences. If I ask a question, you answer it. If I tell you to do something, you do it. If you don't, you'll be punished. Understand?"

Liam nodded

"So I'll ask you again, what is your last name?"

"Payne," Liam mumbled sullenly.

"Liam Payne, suits you," James mused, "Do you have any friends?"

"Course I do and they're better then you and your fucked up entourage."

"I'd watch what I say Puppy I'm the one in charge here, are your friends hot?"

"Excuse me?" Liam gasped, what kind of a question was that?

"I asked if you're friends were hot,"

"Yes... no... um, I don't know... I'm not gay... If that's what you're asking..."

"What's your cell-phone password?" James changed the subject, confusing Liam who couldn't tell where she was going with all the questions

"Like hell I'm giving you it!" Liam yelled,

James looked at Blondie, "Jake would you do the honours?"

Blondie - Jake moved in front of Liam and swung is fist into Liam's stomach. Instinctively Liam tried to curl in on himself but he couldn't because of the restraints on his wrists and ankles. James smirked as she watched Liam trying to get his breath back.

"Let's try that again. Liam, what's the password for your phone?"

"5," Liam gasped out "7 - 0 - 8"

James pulled a phone from out of her jeans pocket and typed the number in. Liam's stomach did a worried flip because he had lied about the password and if that phone was his like he thought it was he was in trouble. She looked up and gave Jake a nod,

"Looks like little Liam lied to us,"

Jake threw a couple of punches at to Liam's torso and arms, Liam's eyes welled with tears but he refused to let them fall. He kept his head high and defiant, determined not to give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"What is the password to your phone?" James asked once Jake had finished.

"6-2-4-5" James typed it in and Liam's phone unlocked.

There was a few minutes of silence as James looked through Liam's phone, while Liam sat glowering at her from his seat. He felt so angry and a little violated because she was going through his messages and photos. She'd be reading conversations that were private between him and his friends. Eventually James looked up from the phone and leaned towards Liam. She showed him the photo she had up on her screen. It was a photo of the five of them Liam, Niall, Louis, Zayn and Harry posing for a group selfie. Liam smiled as he thought of his four friends who he may never see again.

"Who are those other guys in the photo with you? You have a lot of photos of them,"

"My friends,"

James slapped him across the face making Liam see stars as his head was forced to the side.

"Don't play games with me Puppy, I want their names first and last."

Liam didn't say anything, he couldn't figure out why she wanted the names of his friends but his gut told him is wasn't out of pure curiosity. He wasn't going to betray his friends if he could help it. James sighed after five minutes had gone by and Liam still hadn't said a word, "Take him back to his room and punish him there, Puppy and I will continue this conversation later."

Mac, Jake and the Latino nodded and after untying Liam, dragged him back to his room and beat him until he fell unconscious.

**84 hours missing**

Over the next two days, Liam had slipped in and out of consciousness. He had been fed four times in that time food that consisted of some sort of soup and potatoes and had been taken to the bathroom both those times as well. Liam had been left alone to his thoughts during the time and he was dreading talking with James again. He knew that when he did he'd have to give her his friends names.

Liam didn't know what the time was when Jake and Mac came into his room and roughly pulled him from where he was huddled under the sheets and dragged him to the room where he had first spoken to James. This time when the strap him down he manages to get a few good punches in, it didn't matter that after he was tied down they hit him again, he was in constant pain all the time it a few punches didn't make much of a difference.

"Mac and Toni certainly did a good number on you," James laughed softly, "You look horrendous,"

Liam just stares past her, wanting to get it over and done with so he can be taken back to the little room they're keeping him in and be alone with his thoughts.

"I destroyed your phone, once the case opens the police will try to track it and we can't have that happening."

Liam continues to stare at the wall behind her, his heart sinking because he had been hoping that she'd keep the phone around and he could use it to call for help.

"Still ignoring me I see, well you can't ignore me forever Puppy, unless you want to be put in the doghouse?"

More silence,

"What's the curly haired ones name?"

Liam still didn't reply ,suddenly his air supply's being cut off, someone's hands are wrapped around his neck squeezing the life out of him, he chokes and he's sure his face is going purple. James signals for whoever it is to stop and they do. Liam gasps for breath as he takes large gulps of air into his lungs.

"What's the curly haired ones name?"

"Harry Styles," Liam whispered feeling horrible, like he was betraying them by giving James their names.

James smiled, "Good boy, seems you've learned your lesson well. How old is he?"

"17,"

"How old are you?"

"18"

"So you're older then Harry?"

Liam nodded, flinching when Mac hit him across the face, "Use your words pup," He sneered

"Y-yes, I'm older then Harry"

"What about the little blonde one, he looks like he's the youngest,"

"He-he is, he's 14"

"He's very young, what's his name,"

"Niall Horan,"

"Niall Horan? He's not related to Greg Horan is he?"

"Y-yes, they're brothers,"

James beamed, looking extremely pleased. Liam shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the look on James's face unnerved him and he felt twice as guilty as he had before.

"What about the girly one wearing stripes?"

"Louis Tomlinson, he's 19"

"And the middle eastern?"

"Zayn Malik, he's 18 like me,"

"Do you all live together?"

"No, I live by myself,"

"Where do you live?"

"That's none of your business," Liam braced himself for the blows to come. Mac and Jake didn't disappoint, hitting him without even waiting for James to give the order.

"Where do you live?" James asked in the same calm tone she always had

"In an apartment building,"

"Where?"

"London,"

James's eyes narrowed on Liam, "Don't be a bad dog, I want your exact address or I'll have you punished and it won't be a simple beating this time."

Liam wondered what James could possibly have done to him that would be worse than a beating.

"Bring it,"

James brought out a gun and Liam froze, she wasn't going to shoot him was she? James smiled when she saw the look of fear on Liam's face. She didn't say a word as she brought the gun up and aimed it at Liam. As Liam looked down at the barrel of it he realised that it wasn't an actual gun, it's barrel was shaped slightly different to one. James fired and Liam was hit by a force, his shoulder and chest stung, that was soon forgotten though as a great pain flooded through him.

Liam could feel his muscles lose control as they began to twitch without his consent. Tears streamed down his face and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep himself from screaming because of the pain and the vertigo that overcame him. It lasted three minutes but to Liam it felt like three hours. Even after the pain was gone he still felt shaky and had thrown up immediately.

James smirked at Liam, "Now tell me where you live and where your friends live as well or I'll punish you again,"

Liam nodded his head shakily, the tears unable to stop. He still wanted to defy James but he also didn't want to get shocked by the gun-thing again. His muscles were going to be sore for days already.

"I live in the apartment building's on St Matthews row in 3F and Louis and Harry live in a different one, Niall and Zayn live with their families,"

"See that wasn't too hard now, was it?"

Liam didn't have the strength to respond.

"Take him back to his room, you might want to carry him. He's not going to be able to walk just yet,"

**110 hours missing**

Liam's last name isn't just Payne anymore, he's become one aching collection of it. He's nothing but it. The only thing that's keeping him alive is the thought of the other lads, he doesn't want to let them down. They're the only reason he keeps on fighting, keeps defying James, keeps getting new injuries. He's only been electrocuted once, Toni (the Latino) tells him she only ever uses it if she's sending a message or wants something and she's desperate. It scares him that she was so desperate to know where him and the lads live.

The door slams open and Jake comes in with food for Liam, "Your friends are worried about you," he tells him as he watches Liam eat, "They called the cops, James says they look even hotter in person. She say's you five will make the perfect set. She can't wait to have fun with them like she's had with you,"

Liam sees red when Jake says that, he doesn't like them talking about his friends like that. He lunges at Jake and punches him with everything he's got. Jake barely blinks he just grabs Liam's shirt and throws him across the room. Liam lands in the pile of sheets that is his new bed, he struggles to get up, but Jakes on him forcing him down, kicking him over and over. A resounding crack echo's through the room and Liam shouts in pain clutching his side where Jake had just delivered the kick.

Jake steps back "Get up, puppy. I still gotta take you to the bathroom,"

Liam struggles to even sit, he's breathing heavily trying to breathe through the pain like his coach taught him. He moves slowly trying not to move his rib too much, apparently Jakes not happy with that because he reaches down and roughly drags Liam to his feet. Liam whines as his rib is jostled painfully.

"You even sound like a Puppy," Jake says to Liam, "All whimpery and pathetic,"

Liam doesn't say anything and he has to limp to avoid moving his rib too much as he walks. Jakes phone buzzes and he grins after he's read the text.

"James just said they showed your showdown with Mac to your friends, and the little blonde one showed up as well. James said he couldn't stop crying when he found out, says she's surprised she thought the girly one would cry the most. She also mentioned the Muslim punched wall after the video, that's good I like 'em fiery."

Liam tries to keep silent, he really does. He doesn't want to get into more trouble, he's already sustained enough injuries. He can't stand listening to them talking about his friends like that insulting them, ridiculing them, implying stuff that Liam really hopes he's just over analyzing.

"Don't talk about my friends like that!" he blurts out before he can stop himself.

Jake laughs, "Aww that's adorable, the puppy is trying to act tough," he cooed to Liam,

"I'm serious, Louis isn't girly and I don't like the stuff you were saying about Zayn,"

"No-one cares what you like or don't like, you're the pet not the master. Come on pup, I want to bath you," Jake leaned closer to Liam's ear, "And if you don't like what I was saying about your dark friend, you'll hate what I say about you,"

Liam felt tried not to show his discomfort on his face, the continued to the bathroom in silence.

"Go do your business pup or do you need me to house train you?"

"I'm fine," Liam hobbled into the toilet as fast as he could, mentally he curses everything, the fight with Niall, him for not being able to defend himself properly and to give in every time he tried to stand up for something. He cursed, James, Toni, Jake and Mac, and the cops for not finding him yet.

**134 hours missing**

Liam a rough kick delivered to his side, he whimpers as the toe connects with his injured rib. He opens his eyes to see Mac standing over him and Toni standing in the doorway.

"Come on puppy, your mistress wants to see you now," Mac sneers at him roughly hauling him to his feet. Liam bites his lip trying to ignore the pain in his rib as he shifts uncomfortably. Mac either doesn't notice or doesn't care about the pain Liam's in because he roughly pushes Liam towards Toni.

Jake's already in the room with James when Liam's shoved into it, after he's strapped down in that damn chair again James waves Toni and Mac out of the room.

"I'll look after him in here, go prepare Puppy's room like I told you."

Toni and Mac just nod their heads and leave. Liam is only vaguely aware that they've left he's more worried about what they're preparing his room for. The lads arriving? Some new form of torture they're going to use on him? To kill him?

Jake slaps him across the face, forcing him to focus his attention back to his captors.

"Pay attention Puppy, she was speaking to you."

"Sorry," Liam mumbles

"Did Jake tell you I met your friends, they're very concerned about you. Especially the little blonde one, Niall,"

Liam tugs at the binds on his wrists, "Stay away from them! Leave them alone!"

James just laughed at Liam, "You're not in the positions to make demands, Puppy. You know Niall was a little too worried about you... are you two dating?"

"No,"

"Then who are you dating?"

"No-one my ex-girlfriend and I broke up a few months ago?"

"girlfriend, so you're either heterosexual or bisexual,"

"I don't know, I've never been with a guy," Liam shifted in his seat, the direction the conversation was going in un-nerving him a little.

"Not even kissed one?"

Liam hesitated, he didn't want to be punched again, but he also didn't want to tell James he kissed Niall, it felt like he was betraying him. He must have hesitated too long because Jakes fist connected with his nose with such force Liam's head hit the back of the chair making him feel nauseous and dizzy as it hit the wound there causing it to start bleeding. He could feel blood running down his face and landing on his clothes and just by the amount of pain there was, Liam knew it was broken.

"Have you ever kissed a guy,"

"Y-yes,"

"And you still don't know if you like guys and girls or just girls, Jake maybe you could help him,"

Jake smirked, "I'd love too."

"N-no," Liam pressed himself into the seat as hard as he could wishing he could just disappear. "Please don't"

Jake just knelt in front of Liam, he raised his finger and trailed it softly over Liam's bruised cheek making him wince. "Look at you," he whispered, "So bruised and afraid, so easy to break," Jake wiped the blood off of Liam's lips and licked his fingers clean, Liam shook in fear, what type of sicko's had he been landed with.

Before Liam knew it Jake's face was right in his, Jake rested one hand on Liam's lap, the other he pinched Liam's nose preventing the blood from escaping his nose and pressed his lips to Liam's. Liam leaned as far back in his chair as he could, but Jake just followed him until Liam couldn't lean back any further. Jake flicked his tongue on Liam's lips asking for entrance which Liam denied. Eventually he had to part his lips because he couldn't breathe. Liam felt disgusting as Jake explored his mouth, and once Jake had pulled away all Liam wanted to do was wash his entire mouth out with soap.

"So are you heterosexual or Bisexual?" James asked

"Heterosexual, I only like girls," Liam replied instantly.

"Are you are virgin?"

"I'm not answering that!" Liam braced himself for the punches that followed. However instead of punches Jake pulled a knife out and slowly pushed it into Liam's side slowly. It didn't go in very deep but it was enough for Liam to scream out in pain, he twisted in his bonds trying to rid his body of the knife that pierced it as Jake turned it slowly.

"Please, stop!" He cried, "I'm not a virgin, I've had sex, just please stop."

Jake pulled the knife out instantly. Liam relaxed with relief his side feeling like it's on fire and he passed out, his body not being able to handle the pain anymore.

**161 hours missing**

When Liam comes around he's still tied to the chair in the same room, his nose has stopped bleeding and his side has been bandaged up by someone while he was out. His head feels think and he can't think straight. It's not long until he passes out again.

**181 hours missing**

"I brought you food," Toni says as he walks into the room, for the past twenty hours Liam had been slipping in and out of consciousness, every time getting a little stronger and staying awake a little longer. Toni comes over and begins to feed Liam. Liam feels humiliated as Toni brings the fork of mashed potatoes to his lips. As Toni feeds Liam he talks to him.

"They handed your case over to the police department, James says your friends didn't take the news too well at all and that they threw them out."

"We finished your room too, you'll be going back to it soon, I'll just have to talk to James first and then I'll be taking you back."

In between mouth full's Liam asks, "Why is there news papers on the floor under my seat,"

"While you were unconscious you pissed yourself, James ordered papers to be put down until 'the puppy was housetrained'"

Liam blushes in embarrassment, "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine," Toni scoops more potato into Liam's mouth, "Everyone found it amusing and Jake jumped at the chance to be able to change you,"

Liam's face gets even hotter and he feels so violated knowing that Jake had touched him while he was sleeping. Toni falls silent for a minute and every time Liam tries to speak more food is shoved in his mouth so that he can't.

"She wants to take your friends as well, she says that you five are exactly what she's looking for."

Liam stops chewing, he can't let his friends going through this too. He can't let James get what she wants. He can't let her win and it's right then and there he decides that he's going to do anything and everything he can to get out of this cursed place and save his friends or warn them at least.

**193 hours missing**

It's not until 12 hours that Mac finally releases him from the chair. Liam wobbles as he stands his limbs all feel numb from how he hasn't been able to use them. Mac doesn't help him as he stumbles and nearly falls when he tries to take a step forward. Liam wills his legs to move because this is it. He's going to escape, now's his only chance to warn the lads.

As soon as Liam's able to gain feeling back in his legs he throws himself at Mac pulling him back into the room and slamming the door shut on him. He sprints down the hallway unsure of where he's going, Mac grabs Liam's arm forcing him to stop. He twists it behind Liam and snaps it.

"Ow! you motherf****r!" Liam yells, "Let me go, Let me go,"

"You little piece of s**t" Mac growls back at him, dragging Liam along by his broken arm, "The f**k I'm gonna let you go,"

Liam grits his teeth and pulls his arm, freeing it before he's stumbling down the hall as fast as he can. He turns into a room which is only a case of stairs and he's basically falling down them in an attempt to get away from them. The wound on his side has opened up and his nose is bleeding a little again, he ignores the pain. He has to get away. He needs to get away.

He reaches the bottom of the stairs and he's stumbling out into a garage.

"Liam!" a voice calls out to him and he freezes when he spots Toni, "You want a lift, I'll take you back to your apartment, that's where all your friends have been staying according to James,"

Liam's heart flips in joy as he limps to Toni, giving him a hug before scrambling into the car that Toni's leaning against.

**194 hours missing**

The car stops outside Liam's apartment building, Liam scrambles out and limps through the back door to the apartments, he's not taking any chances, now that he's free he's not going back. Never.

He waits impatiently in the elevator as he takes it to his floor. Everything's dark and quiet, everyone all fast asleep safe in their beds something Liam looks forward to. He's at his apartment before he realises he hasn't got his keys and the doors locked. James had taken everything he had on him when he was first abducted.

He begins banging on the door praying that someone will hear him and answer. He's frantic in his actions and probably over exhausting himself but he doesn't feel safe in the corridor anyone could grab him and he'll never be able to warn the lads.

Liam swears he hears someone moving about in his apartment and he begins to bang even harder until he's blessed with a "I'm coming. Hold your horses, give a man time." He stops and steps back relieved that someone has heard him. The door opens and the person holds it open as Liam makes his way inside, he can't see who it is because the lights aren't on.

Suddenly the lights flood on and Liam looks at the floor, he feels unsure and insecure, he doesn't want them to see him all messed up.

"What brings y-oh" They say and Liam thinks it's Louis, but he's not sure.

What happened to you? No offence you look like you've been through hell and back. Do you want me to call the police?" Louis continues to talk, Liam knows it's Louis now.

"Louis?" he whispers, just to make sure. They can't of heard him cause they didn't respond. Liam looks up to make sure, forgetting that he didn't want them to see his face.

"Louis?" he says it louder this time. Louis looks terrible, like he hadn't slept in the longest amount of time and he feels so guilty because he knows that it's his fault.

Louis stares at Liam his eyes wide, Liam tell just from the way Louis looks at him with this disbelief on his face that he looks bad, they had messed him up good.

"Liam!" Louis squeals

Then Louis throwing himself at Liam, and hugging him so tight, pressing on all Liam's bruises.

"Lou, Louis. It's good to see you too, but can you please let me go? You're hurting me," Liam whimpers because of the pain, he tries not to let Louis see how much he hurts. Louis pulls back almost immediately.

"Sorry, Li. I'm just so glad you're back," Louis says with a sheepish grin

Liam nods and smiles back at him, feeling a little bad, "It's fine, Louis. I'm glad I'm back too."

"So will the lads, we've been out of sorts since you disappeared. None of us have left your apartment" Louis suddenly widen and he exclaims "Oh my gosh! I have to go tell them you're back!"

Louis moves towards the hall door, but Liam stops him, "Don't wake them because of me. I'll still be here in the morning," He doesn't want to be a bother to the lads, if they all look as bad as Louis does then they probably need their sleep.

"They'll kill me when they find out your back and I didn't wake them up,"

"No, Louis" Liam's eyes welled with tears, because he's exhausted and in pain and he doesn't want to be a bother, all he really wants is to sleep forever. He can always warn them about James when they wake up.

"Please, if you wake them up then I'll have to explain what happened and I don't want to talk about it. Please, Louis don't do that to me. I just want to sleep."

Louis seems to deflate in front of Liam at the mention of sleep, he looks utter exhausted.

"Nill n Zayyy in your bed," Louis slurs, "Hariee n mee guest rooom..."

"I'll sleep on the couch then," Liam says, limping towards the couch. Louis goes and grabs some of Liam's old blankets and hands them to Liam. He watches Louis stumble and collapse on the floor in front of the couch. Liam wants to go help him, make sure he's alright, but he doesn't think he can. All the adrenaline has left him and he thinks he'll pass out if he stresses his body any more.


	6. Gone with the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's blood went cold, next to him Louis was pale and Niall and Harry looked shaken.
> 
> "Wha-what is it?" Liam asked
> 
> "It could be nothing," Zayn said slowly, his mind whirling, "The other Detective's last name is James."

**Early Monday Morning**

Zayn doesn't know what time it is when he wakes up to Harry's screaming. He can feel Niall shaking next to him and he knows that Niall is awake. The shaking annoys him, somewhere deep in his mind he's thinking that Niall should stop being such a baby. He keeps his anger in check as he wraps an arm around Niall and pulls him closer.

"He's fine, Ni. He's just having a nightmare."

"Maybe we should check on him?"

Zayn pulls Niall closer to him, "Louis can handle it,"

Apparently he's wrong, Louis can't handle it. Harry continues to scream and cry in his sleep and irritates Zayn even more. Eventually Zayn had enough, if Louis couldn't wake Harry up from one stupid nightmare then Zayn would do it himself.

Throwing the covers off him, Zayn got out of Liam's bed and stormed out of the room, Niall trailed behind him. They made their way into the room and stop in the doorway. Harry's thrashing around on the bed, the covers rumpled and tangled. It's obvious Harry's the only one there.

"Zayn," Niall whimpers beside him. Just from the sound of Niall's voice Zayn can tell that he's on the verge of crying again, "Where's Louis?"

"Wake Harry up, I'm going to give Louis a piece of my mind," Zayn snaps at Niall.

He doesn't wait for Niall's reply before he's stamping back down the hall, heading for the front of the apartment. Hoping, wishing that Louis had just left the apartment for a walk and that he would be back shortly. Zayn doesn't know what he'd do if Louis was kidnapped too, he couldn't go through that again.

When he sees the sleeping form on the couch, Zayn knows he should be relieved that Louis is safe and alright, but instead he's even angrier than before. How could he just leave Zayn and Niall to deal with Harry. Harry was Louis problem not theirs. They weren't the one's with the not-so-secret-secret-crush on the curly haired lad.

In the darkness he misses the actual form of Louis sleeping on the floor until he trips over him. Zayn sits on the floor puzzled because there were two people sleeping in Liam's living room. He gets up and tries to wake the person on the couch up. He draws his hand back instantly though when instead of a solid shoulder, his hand is met with wet fabric.

In the dark he can't make out what it is, so he turns the lights on. As he squints, adjusting to the sudden brightness he recognises the figure on the floor.

"Why the hell is Louis sleeping on the floor?" he whispers to himself, then "Who the fucks sleeping on the couch?". He leans down by Louis and shakes him gently, trying to wake him up. Louis doesn't wake. Zayn tries again, this time shaking Louis a little harder. When Louis still doesn't wake up, Zayn turns his attention towards the stranger on the couch and does a double take.

Zayn doesn't think he's ever seen someone as beaten up as the stranger before him is. They look horrendous, blood, dirt and bruises everywhere. Some of the blood's even soaked through Liam's sheets and Zayn's pleased to note that they're Liam's old ones. He can't see much of them but just by looking at their face and the sheets alone Zayn knows they need a hospital.

"Niall! Harry! Get here quick!" He yells, moving towards the stranger and shaking them gently, aware that they probably had other injuries which he didn't want to make any worse.

The stranger moaned in their sleep and after a few seconds a pair of brown eyes were staring dazedly at Zayn.

"Are you alright?" Zayn asks gently, they groan and shut their eyes then opened them quickly.

"Zayn, Zayn" they moan and Zayn tries to hide his surprise that they know his name, "They..." they shut their eyes tight again, briefly. "They want all of us," Their eyes flickered and shut and Zayn knew they had fallen unconscious again.

"Who is that?" someone asked, Zayn whipped his head around to see a red eyed Niall and Harry walking into the room.

"Why's Louis on the floor?" Harry asked rushing over to where Louis was sleeping and trying to wake him up.

"I... I don't know," Zayn said, "I just came in and found them like this."

Niall walked a little closer to where Zayn was crouched. Suddenly he stopped and his hand flew to cover his mouth, Zayn was worried he might throw up. "Oh my god!" Niall whispered,

"What is it Ni?" Zayn asked, Harry was still frantically attempting to wake Louis up.

"That's Liam," Niall suddenly bolted forward. Afraid of what Niall might to do to the strange- Liam, Zayn grabbed him and pulled him back as the 14 year old fought his grip.

"Let me go, Zayn! That's Liam!" Niall yelled and Harry whipped his head around and stared at them.

"Calm down Ni, we need to call him an ambulance not injure him further," Zayn snapped. Niall relaxed in Zayn's grip. Once Zayn was sure he wasn't going to be a danger to Liam, Zayn let the younger lad go.

Now that Zayn thought about it, the 'stranger' did resemble Liam. A jolt of shock went through Zayn as he realised he was staring at the abused and broken body of his best friend and hadn't been able to recognise him.

"The ambulance will be here soon," Niall said, Zayn flipped his head around in surprise. He hadn't even noticed Niall calling emergency services.

Sure enough a couple of minutes later and sirens could be heard and then Liam's apartment was filled with the police and medics.

"Which one of you was the one to find Mr Payne?" One of the officers asked walking up to the lads. Niall pointed to Zayn, "He was,"

"I was looking for Louis and I found them there, both of them unconscious. I tried to wake them up and Liam woke up for a few minutes, but then he fell asleep again,"

"Did he say anything?"

"Just my name and 'they want us"

"Do you know what he means by that?"

"No"

The officer nodded, writing down what Zayn had said before turning to talk to Niall. Zayn was going to try listen in on their conversation but was distracted by a medic asking him if Louis needed an ambulance too.

Zayn glanced at Louis, who was still lying on the floor, eyes shut, cradled by Harry.

"We can't seem to wake him up, could you take a look at him and decide from there?"

The medic nodded and made their way over to Harry and Louis. Gently he pulled Harry off Louis so the paramedics could do their job. "Hey, it's okay now. See... we found Liam and Louis going to be fine. They both will be,"

**0800hrs (8:00am)**

"Lads!" a voice called out in the hospital waiting room where Zayn, Niall and Harry were sitting waiting for news on Liam and Louis. Turning the three lads saw Detectives James and Henson walking towards them.

Zayn stood up, he moved so he was standing in front of Niall and Harry. "Go away!"

James smiled at him, "I know you're angry at us for handing the case over to the police, but we're working alongside the cops since it was our case in the first place."

The three boys glared at the two detectives.

"We read the police report, Zayn you said that Liam said to you "they want us". Do you have any idea of what he's talking about?"

Zayn continued to glare at the detectives, Niall shook his head.

"No, none of us know what he means by it." Harry said.

"Where's Louis?" Detective James asked,

"None of your business," Zayn snapped at her, "If you're going to play missing persons with him as well you can forget about it since you did a shit job with Liam in the first place,"

Just then the doctor walked in and everyone's attention was focused on him.

"Louis Tomlinson?"

"That's us!" Harry exclaimed

"And us," Henson spoke. Zayn groaned inwardly, couldn't they just leave them in peace. Why did they have to stick their noses in their business anyway.

"Okay, you can go in and see Mr Tomlinson now he's in room 167, try not to overwhelm him. We have managed to stabilize him and you'll be pleased to know that he is fine."

"What was wrong with him?" Harry asked

"It appears that Mr Tomlinson hasn't been looking after himself very well, he is malnourished and exhausted. His body couldn't take the combination and just shut down on him, he is fine just in need of a very good sleep."

Zayn felt extremely mad and guilty. How had he not known that Louis had been pushing himself too much. He felt terrible for not trying to do anything about it and allowing Louis to get to the point where his body had to shut him off so it could get the sleep it wanted.

He trailed behind Niall and Harry as they looked for the room where Louis was resting. When they entered Louis was sleeping peacefully. Immediately Harry ran to Louis side and grabbed Louis hand, "I'm so sorry, Lou. I should have noticed,"

"He's going to be fine, Haz," Zayn put his hand on Harry's shoulder, a gesture of support. "WE all should have notice. But we were too caught up in our grief, it's only human nature."

Harry didn't reply, he just turned his face into Zayn's shoulder and cried.

"When will Mr Tomlinson wake up?" Detective James asked, reminding Zayn that they were present too.

"That's none of your business!" Zayn glared at them over his shoulder, the one Harry's head wasn't lying on, "I don't want either of you here, get out!"

"Mr. Malik, keep your voice down or we will have to throw you out for disturbing the patients," The doctor said, Zayn glared at him but shut his mouth, "Mr. Tomlinson should wake up shortly, just be weary that he will be quite groggy when he wakes up and he will probably won't be awake long."

"And Liam?" Niall asked

"I am unaware of his full condition, but he will not be waking for a few more hours."

"Can we see him?"

"I believe that will be okay, just check with his doctor first."

Zayn watched as Detective Henson followed Niall and the doctor out of the room. He hated to admit it to himself but he felt better knowing that Henson going with Niall, even if he didn't like him. Henson was a professional. He wouldn't let anything happen to Niall. Zayn didn't want Niall to disappear like Liam had.

He would have felt better if he went with Niall himself, but Harry was still sobbing onto his shoulder and as much as he wanted to see Liam, he didn't. He didn't want to see his friend lying in the hospital sheets, bruised and broken. He didn't want to hear Liam's story, which was going to be horrible and Zayn didn't think he would be able to keep his temper in check if he heard it. He has seen some of the injuries that Liam had received, someone had given them to Liam. Someone had hurt Liam.

"While we wait, why don't we start this interview over?" James asked, reminding Zayn that she was still present.

"Zayn just do it," Harry whispered pulling back,

"Zayn, you should listen to him, you're not helping Liam by refusing to work with us," James added.

"Fine,"

**0915hrs (9:00am)**

It was another hour until Louis began to wake up, during that time Zayn and Harry had re-told their story of how they had found the two boys. They had explained that they knew didn't know what Liam had meant when he had told Zayn 'they want us'.

Since Niall and Henson had left, they hadn't heard any news on Liam's condition and Zayn had found himself on more than one occasion convincing himself that no news was good news.

"How close are you to Liam?"

"Extremely, we've know him for years," Harry replied, looking away from Louis briefly and missing the flicker that Zayn saw.

Zayn nudged Harry and pointed at Louis, "I think he's waking up,"

Harry spun around and held Louis hand tighter, "Lou, Lou can you hear me,"

Louis eyes flickered again and he groaned lightly. Zayn's insides fluttered in excitement, with everything that had been going on it was nice to know that at least Louis was okay.

"MMmm... Just a few more minutes," Louis whined

"Louis, open your eyes," Harry said

"What? Why?" Louis eye's opened, "Why the f**k am I in a hospital?"

"Louis, you passed out from exhaustion and malnutrition." Detective James said

"What the f**k are you doing here? I thought we established we don't want bitches like you around!"

"She's here to talk to you about Liam's return," Zayn explained, "I'm not happy about it either,"

"Where's Liam? Is he okay? Where's Niall? They didn't take him did they? Zayn did you see him? He was so hurt." Louis sat up, looking around a little frantically.

"Lou, he's fine." Harry soothed, "Niall's with him at the moment,"

Louis relaxed, "When can I get out of this damned bed? I want to see for myself,"

Harry got up, letting go of Louis, "I'll get the doctor and he can tell you." he rushed out of the room.

"Louis can you tell me what happened last night when you found Liam?" Detective James asked. Zayn whirled around and glared at her. How dare she question Louis when he had just woken up.

"Zayn," Louis said, placing his hand on Zayn's arm, "If I answer your questions will you leave us alone?" he asked the Detective.

"No, as much as you want us to we need to build the case and I won't be able to leave you alone until Liam can give us his story and even then we probably won't be able to leave him alone. His kidnappers may try to take him again."

"Then what the h**l are you still doing in here, get the f**k out and protect him!" Louis exclaimed.

"Louis, I need you to tell me what happened when you found him first. Liam will be fine for the moment, Henson and Niall are with him now."

Louis sighed, "I didn't find Liam, he came back himself..." he began to explain. Zayn listened closely as Louis explained how he hadn't been able to sleep and had heard someone knocking on the door. He almost felt bad when he was glad that he wasn't the only one who hadn't been able to recognise Liam... almost.

He wasn't the only one paying rapt attention to Louis story, halfway through Harry had returned with the doctor but Louis was too busy to notice.

**1100hrs (11:00am)**

"Alright, Mr Tomlinson, you're free to go." The doctor said, smiling a little at the happy faces Harry, Louis and Zayn wore. Zayn could hardly control his excitement, now they could all go and make sure Niall and Liam were okay. Since Niall had left with Hanson, Zayn hadn't felt right and no matter how hard he tried to bury it and reassure himself, he knew he wouldn't feel right until all five of them were together again.

"What are you waiting for? Let's find Liam," Louis exclaimed, bouncing lightly from foot to foot as he waited for Harry and Zayn to follow him out the hospital room. He probably shouldn't have been using so much energy, but right now Zayn was too excited to care.

Together the three of them raced through the hospital probably pissing off a tonne of doctors and nurses, but Zayn couldn't care less. They had to see Liam again. It was like a drive in them a need pushing them to stick together, like something bad was going to happen if they didn't. Zayn wasn't sure if the others felt the same as he did, but he never wanted to lose sight of them. He couldn't let what happened to Liam happen again.

Eventually they found the room that Henson had told James who had told them that Liam was had been placed in. It was in the ICU and Zayn didn't think they were supposed to all be there, wasn't there restrictions on who could go into the ICU?

They slowed their running as they burst into the Liam's room. James and Henson were in the corner of the room by the door and it looked like the three of them had just interrupted an intense conversation. Niall was on the bed curled up by Liam's side. There was also a doctor standing by Liam's bed, she appeared to be checking something on one of the many machines attached to Liam.

Liam looked... smaller then he had when Zayn had found him and in the hospital lights his wounds look even worse than when Zayn had first found him and with all the blood cleared off the bruises were more prominent. Zayn could see the bruises down Liam's arms, but what made him really angry was the bruise around Liam's neck. Someone had tried to strangle him and Zayn was ready to kill whoever it was. No-one hurts his friends, no-one.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked, "He isn't allowed visitors,"

"It's okay," James told the doctor before any of the others could say anything, "They're with us,"

The doctor pursed her lips "Just stay out of my way, he's been damaged severely and I must monitor his progress encase something goes wrong. And keep it down, the blonde is asleep."

"What did they do to him?" Harry asked

The doctor sighed, "You don't want to know, kid."

"Liam didn't want to talk about it," Louis said

"What?" Everyone gave Louis confused looks.

"When he came back, he didn't want me to wake you lads, he said he didn't want to have to explain what happened." Louis eyes were moist, "Was it really that bad?"

"It could have been worse." Liam's doctor told him "However, he was severely beaten and there's slight damage to his oesophagus and vocal cords from where he was strangled, but nothing to serious. He has a broken rib, electrocution burns, rope burns, a broken nose, a severe stab wound in his side, broken arm and a concussion. There doesn't appear to be any swelling or internal bleeding so it's likely that there isn't any brain damage, but we need to monitor him to make sure." she explained.

Zayn stared at his best friend in horror, how could someone hurt Liam like that? Liam was the sweetest, kindest person on the planet. How could those bastards be so heartless and cruel?

"Oh God!" Harry whispered, turning around and burying his face in Louis shoulders, for a few minutes muffled sobs filled the room as he sobbed.

"Who were the bastards that did this! What messed up f****r did this to him! I'll kill them I swear I will" Zayn growled

"Leave a piece for me," Louis added, rubbing Harry's back gently.

"Boys, calm down," Henson said, glancing at James "We will find whoever it is, okay. There's no reason to get violent,"

"You won't find who did it," Louis snapped, "You couldn't find them when they had him, what makes you think you can find them when he's here,"

"Listen lads," James said, "We will protect him. Before you got here, Harry and I were talking and we want to put you and Liam in a safe house."

"Since Niall and I have been here, Liam has mentioned someone coming after him and 'us' who we presume is you. We think that for the interest of your safety it would be best if we placed you in a safe house together until the threat is illuminated." Henson added

"Why would they want us?" Harry asked, pulling away from Louis a little, his eyes were red and puffy.

"Only Liam knows that," James replied in flat kind of voice.

Zayn frowned, how would the kidnappers know who they were? Unless it was someone they knew, he couldn't think of any other way they could. Glancing over at Liam, he considered what James and Henson were telling them, but it felt off. He couldn't imagine putting his life into the hands of them. Not after they failed Liam.

"I don't think they will get us," Zayn said confidently

"How do you know that?" James asked

"We don't know who they are and we don't know the guy who attacked Li. Liam didn't know him either. I think the kidnapping was random and Liam's fears are making him say that they will come after us. Besides why would they kidnap us after Liam escaped? Why would they wait a week before deciding to kidnap us as well? I think that if they wanted to have kidnap us then they would have done it already." Zayn said firmly, he had no idea where the words were coming from, but to his ears they provided a rather good excuse to get out of it.

"I see..." James said, "That could well be possible, but is it worth the risk?"

"I hate to admit it, but she's right, Zee. Besides, they'll still have to put Liam in the safe-house until his kidnappers are found. Do you really want to let him go alone and not know if he's okay or not until they catch those bastards?" Louis asked.

"Leave him to the care of strangers," Harry added,

Zayn felt betrayed, like they were all plotting again, but he knew they were right. If Liam's kidnappers weren't caught, he'd be placed in a safe-house until they were. They couldn't lose him again, ever. His shoulders slumped, "You're right, we can't leave him. All stay's or none stay."

He looked at Liam again, they'd do anything to protect him. They weren't just best friends, they were brothers and brothers stuck together no matter what. They'd do anything for each other.

**1314hrs (1:14pm)**

Zayn frowned at the wall ahead of him. It had been two hours and Liam still hadn't woken up. Liam's doctor, Dr Edwards had explained that it could take some time due to the extensive damage to his body.

"Zayn, do you think he'll be okay?" Niall asked from where he was lying next to Liam. Zayn looked at his friend with pity, Niall's eyes were red and puffy from crying. According to Detective Henson, he hadn't moved from Liam's side the entire time that he had been in the hospital room. Apparently when had hugged Zayn, Louis and Harry when he'd woken up was the first time he'd moved at all.

"He'll be fine, Ni. He's strong, he'll make it through this just fine." Zayn promised.

Niall's eyes welled up again, "I hope so,"

"Come over here, Ni. You look like you need a hug," Louis said. Niall stood up slowly and shuffled to Louis, throwing himself in his arms.

"I just want everything to be okay again. I'll even take back that stupid fight we had. I'll never kiss him again if it means he'll be okay again," Niall cried, his voice muffled by Louis shirt.

Detective James looked up, startled, "You kissed Liam? Are you two together?"

Zayn shifted in his seat, this didn't seem like a question she should be asking them. It appeared that Henson agreed with him because he was sending warning looks in James's direction.

"Yeah they kissed, but they're not together. What's it to you?" Zayn asked

James's face was unreadable as she replied, "I was curious, Niall acts like they're together, but-" she cut off, and looked at her watch "What do you lads want for lunch?"

Zayn shared a puzzled look with Harry and Louis, he wasn't the only one who thought that James was being weird.

"Mc Donalds," Harry said, watching as James left the room. Zayn didn't really care what they ate as long as Liam woke up, anything would be fine.

Niall pulled back from Louis arms, "Thanks, Lou," He muttered, heading back to Liam, he never stayed away for long.

Zayn resumed glaring at the wall and Louis and Harry fell into a conversation with Detective Henson. The door opened and Dr Edwards came into the room to check on Liam. Zayn watched her with curiosity as she read off the machines that were attached to Liam, she seemed particularly pleased about something.

"How's Liam doing?" Niall asked

Dr Edwards frowned at Niall, "He is doing well enough. I think he's going to wake up soon so could you get off his bed and give him some space. We don't know what's going to happen when he wakes up,"

"I think he'll open his eyes when he wakes up," Louis replied sarcastically.

"It's very possible he could freak out when he realises his in unfamiliar surroundings, we don't want to crowd him and scare him further. I still think you should wait outside until I think he can have visitors," Dr Edwards aimed her last sentence at Henson.

"Look his eyes are flickering!" Niall cried in excitement,

"Keep it down, do you want to scare him?" Dr Edwards snapped at Niall, who lowered his head and mumbled out an apology.

"Leave him alone, he's excited. Unlike robots like you, he actually has emotions" Louis snapped back. Zayn high fived Louis and Dr Edwards didn't look pleased but she said nothing.

Liam's eye's opened and widened in fright, almost immediately he curled in on himself, it was only slightly but Zayn noticed.

"Liam," Niall breathed, ignoring the look Dr Edwards gave him, "I'm so glad you're back," Tears flowed down his eyes.

Liam turned his head slowly to look at Niall and he sat up slowly, "Ni, I'm glad I'm back too. Where's Lou? Is he okay? The last thing I remember is him collapsing." it was so typical of Liam to worry about others before himself

Louis stood up from his seat and stood by Niall sliding his arm around his shoulder, "I'm right here, Li."

Liam sighed in relief, "And Zee and Haz?" he asked, his words caught in his throat a little and he winced a little, Zayn assumed it was the 'oesophagus damage' Dr Edwards had told them about.

"We're both here," Harry said, Zayn stepped forward and slid an arm around Louis shoulder as Harry did the same to Niall.

"We're all here."

Liam smiled and relaxed against the pillow, "I thought they would have taken you while I slept,"

"Mr Payne, I'm doctor Edwards. How are you feeling?" Dr Edwards introduced herself.

Liam closed his eyes, "Sore, my side hurts and so does my throat. I've got a killer headache like you wouldn't believe."

"I think I could believe it, Mr Payne. You have a pretty bad concussion." Dr Edwards gave him a gentle smile, the first smile Zayn had ever seen from her. It made her pretty, she should smile more Zayn thought. Around Liam she was more caring and gentle, she seemed softer, nicer and she couldn't have been much older than 21. She held two fingers up in front of Liam, "How many can you see,"

"Three," Liam replied, then he frowned, "Wait... no... there's only two,"

Dr Edwards frowns lightly, "What's your name?"

"Pu- Liam, Liam Payne" Liam replies

Zayn frowns a little, how had Liam almost forgotten his own name?

"Can you name everyone in the room?"

"Harry, Niall, Louis, Zayn, you're Dr Edwards," Liam pointed as he said each name, "But I don't know who he is," He says pointing at Henson, "Who are you?"

"I'm Detective Henson, I'm one of the detectives on your case. My partner just went out to get lunch for us," Henson introduced himself

Liam's smile disappeared, "I suppose you want to know what happened?"

Henson gave Liam a sad look, "Yes, I would. If you feel uncomfortable I can make the boy's leave,"

"No!" Liam exclaimed, "They can't go, I need them here,"

"You've got to be joking!" Zayn exploded, making everyone except Dr Edwards jump, "He only just woke up and you're going to ask him questions now?"

"The sooner I get the information the sooner we can arrest whoever did this," Detective Henson said

"Zayn, he's right. We need to get them arrested, they'll come after us otherwise." Liam added

Zayn sighed, he wanted to hear Liam's story, but he also didn't want to push his friend too much.

"Do I need to tell you about when Mac took me?" Liam asked, "Jake said that James showed the video of it too you guys. He went on about how Niall was crying and Zayn punched the wall after it."

Zayn's blood went cold, next to him Louis was pale and Niall and Harry looked shaken.

"Wha-what is it?" Liam asked

"It could be nothing," Zayn said slowly, his mind whirling, "The other Detective's last name is James."

"It's probably just a coincidence," Henson said, "I've know Tracy for years, she enforces the law, not breaks it,"

Liam's face went deathly pale, "She?" he whispered, "James was a she and she ran the whole thing."

Niall started sobbing, Zayn wanted to comfort him, but he also wanted to kill Henson. Had he known his partner was a demotic b***h?

"You d**k! You f****n c**t!" Louis exclaimed, punching Henson in the face, "How could you!"

"It might not be her," Henson defended, but he didn't look like he believed his words, he lowered his voice "Don't mention it, if she really did kidnap Liam than we can't let her know we know. When she comes in tell us if you recognise her, Liam"

Liam nodded, "What will you do if I do?"

"I get you lads out of here, I call the Police department and we set up an investigation. Accusing an officer of any claim is a serious matter. Can I trust you to keep it a secret if Tracy, Detective James is really did kidnap Liam?"

Zayn nodded, next to him Harry, Liam, Niall, Louis and Dr Edwards nodded to. Zayn had almost forgotten she was in the room.

"If it is, you'll get them out of here, won't you?" Liam asked, "When I was kidnapped James went through my phone and she saw pictures of them. She wanted to kidnap them too, that's what pushed me to escape. I had to warn you."

"If, she is. I'll make sure all of you are safe, even you Liam. Remember though it probably won't be her." Henson said firmly.

The door opened and Detective James walked through carrying several bags of Mc Donalds, "I've got lunch,"

Niall bound across the room and grabbed a bag of food Louis and Harry followed wearily behind. Zayn wasn't interested in food instead he watched Liam closely as his eyes widened, he shook ever so slightly as James walked into the room.

"It's nice to see your awake," James said to Liam, "How are you feeling,"

"A bit sore," Liam replied, "I suppose that's to be expected when you've been stabbed in the side though,"

Louis moved and sat down beside Liam, handing him some food.

"Can he eat this?" Louis asked

Dr Edwards looked at the food, "Yes, he can. Just be aware that it might make you nauseous 'cause of your concussion"

Liam nodded and grabbed a fry, "Thanks, Louis,"

Louis smiled, "No problem, Li."

Zayn stood up, suddenly noticing the pressing feeling in his bladder. He moved headed to the door, he didn't really want to leave the lads but he really needed to go.

"Where are you going, Zayn?" Harry asked

"To the bathroom, I'll be back soon,"

"I'm going with you," Harry said

Zayn maintained a neutral look on his face, he didn't want to the others to see how relieved he was that he wouldn't be going alone, at least if Harry went with him he'd be assured that one of them would be safe.

Together the two of them made their way to the nearest bathroom, Harry chatting to Zayn. Zayn couldn't help the uneasy felling in his gut, but nothing happened and Zayn tried to convince himself he was just uneasy because of what Liam had told him.

He almost did convince himself when they were interrupted by two men. One was Latino and the other was blonde, everything about them gave a sense of bad news.

"Harry Styles?"

Zayn spun around, "What's it to you?"

"I've been sent to collect him,"

"Sorry, we've been taught not to talk to strangers," Zayn said, turning around and pushing Harry forward as they try to walk away.

"Sorry but I have a job to do," The Latino said grabbing Zayn's arm and yanking him back and away from Harry. "You're coming with us,"

Zayn tried to twist out of his grasp, "He won't go with you,"

"Let him go" Harry said

Latino laughed, "Sure," he said throwing Zayn further down the hall, away from Harry.

Zayn tumbles, but scrambles up quickly when Harry cries out, "Help,"

"Shut the f**k up," The blonde one growls.

Zayn feels hot from the anger as he rushes back at the two men who are trying to drag the struggling Harry down the hallway.

"Let him go you f****rs" He cries running after them, he couldn't let them take Harry away. Not after they just got Liam back, he couldn't let them go through the same agony again. Besides, Louis would kill him.

The blonde let's go of Harry and grabs Zayn before he can throw any punches. Zayn struggles against him as he twists Zayn's arms behind him.

"Hurry up Toni, we need to get out of here before anyone comes. There's only so long that I can hold this kid off" The blonde says.

Zayn manages to pull one of his arms out of the blondes grip, almost as if proving the blonde's point.

"Let Harry go!"

"Tell you what, if you promise to stop struggling, Toni'll let Harry go. Won't you Toni?" The blonde tells Zayn, who dares to hope that it and it's all over.

_too easy_

Toni let's go of Harry, sending Blondie a confused look. Harry stumbles over and tries to help Zayn, who's stopped struggling.

"Let Zayn go too," Harry pleads as Toni drags him back,

"I'll be fine Harry, run. Before they change their minds" Zayn tries to convince Harry to leave him, he doesn't know what'll happen next, but he knows Harry needs to leave.

"Yes, leave Harry. Tell Liam he's even more fiery than I originally thought," Blondie says, Zayn doesn't miss the way Harry's hands ball into fists.

"Just go Harry, I'll be right behind you," Zayn says, knowing it's a lie. Blondie hasn't let go of him yet, even though he's stopped fighting, he should have, Zayn thinks in panic, if he was going to let me go then he should have done it by now.

Harry looks at Zayn with sad green eyes, and Zayn realises for the first time that Harry was crying. Harry knows Zayn won't be right behind him yet he pretends 'cause neither of them want to face the truth.

"Don't cry Haz," Zayn whispers, "Just go before they change their minds. I love you,"

Harry nods, tears rolling down his cheeks as he turns and runs back the way they came and Zayn is dragged away from his friends, into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with this chapter at all, it's completely different to how I had planned it to be.


	7. Go Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd freeze if I was you Puppy," Mac sneered, "Or you're friend will have a bullet for a brain,"
> 
> "Like you have a walnut for yours?" Louis snaps back

**1340hrs (1:40pm)**

Niall knows the minute that Harry comes through the door crying that something's happened. One minute they're telling Liam everything he's missed, which isn't much really since no-one had left Liam's apartment and the next the door to the room is banging on the wall and Harry's standing there looking distraught.

Louis and Henson jump up from their seats and run over to him gently guiding him to a seat, Niall notices how it's the one that's further away from Detective James. Whatever Henson says, he doesn't trust her.

"What happened?" Niall asks, trying to ignore the sick feeling that's settling in his stomach. Beside him, he can feel Liam's body stiffen. He can feel the tense atmosphere in the room and it scares him. Discreetly he reaches for Liam's hand and holds it tight. Liam, he notices is looking at Detective James and not at Harry.

"Harry... where's Zayn," Louis asks gently and the room practically holds its breath. Niall looks around and it's true, Zayn's not there. He still hasn't come in. Niall's stomach does a back-flip. No, no, no... please no he prays silently, please don't say they took him.

"He-he said he'd be right behind me," Harry says then bursts into tears again. Niall wants to comfort him, but he's holding onto Liam's hand and he doesn't want to let go. Instead Louis does, rubbing Harry's back as he sobs over whatever happened to Zayn.

"Harry," Henson says, kneeling in front of him, "I know this is hard but you need to tell us what happened,"

Niall's heart beats faster, he doesn't know if he wants to hear what happened. He's scared that it's going to be bad. Harry nods slowly, he calms down a little before he continues.

"We were heading to the b-bathroom when s-some someone called my n-n-name. So w-we turned around and there there w-were these two big m-m-men a blonde an-and a Latino an-and Z-Z-Zay-Zayn asked what it was too them an-and they-they said they we-were here to co-co-collect meee," Harry broke off crying.

Niall started crying as well, he couldn't stand to see Harry so upset and Zayn still hadn't shown up.

"They wanted to collect m-me, w-we started to move a-aw-away and one-one of them p-p-pulled Zayn away and then they g-grabbed m-me and tried to... tried to take m-me away. Zayn came and he... he fought them for me. S-so the blonde one he-he grabbed Z-Zayn an-and told him if he if he... if he didn't fight they'd let me go." Harry burst into tears again, Niall was crying harder now since he had never really stopped. Beside him Liam had a tight grip on his hand and was glaring daggers at Detective James.

Patiently they waited as Harry calmed down enough to continue his story. Finally he continued.

"They let me go, but the blonde one didn't let go of Zayn. They wouldn't let go of him even though I asked! And Zayn told me to go, he said he'd be right behind me but he wasn't. They wouldn't let him gooo," Harry buries his face in his hands and sobs.

Niall's stomach turns a little and he has to sob into Liam's shirt, he can't believe that Zayn's gone. Just like Liam was. He sobs into to Liam's shoulder the words why us spinning around his head. Why, just as soon as they got Liam back did they had to lose Zayn.

He clings to Liam tight, not caring that he's probably hurting him. He'd rather have Liam in pain than not there at all, as bad as that sounds. He feels like if he clings to him tight enough he'll never lose Liam again.

"Can you identify who those men were," Henson asks gently, after they've all had a few minutes to process Harry's words.

Harry nods, "I-I don't know who they are, but one of them is called Toni and they knew Liam. I would know them if I saw them."

Liam's head whips around so fast Niall swears he can feel the wind from the movement.

"What?"

Harry looks at Liam with sad eyes and tear stained cheeks, "The Blonde one told me to tell Liam that Zayn's even more fiery than he looks,"

Niall looks at Liam's who's jaw has tightened and his grip on Niall's hand is so painful Niall has to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

"You b***h!" Liam yells, making the room jump, "I thought I told you to leave them alone!"

It happens so fast that Niall struggles to keep up. It's like one minute they're all crying over the loss of Zayn and the next Detective James is standing in the door of the room with her hand in Louis hair and a gun to his head. She's blocking their only escape.

"You fool!" she snarled at Liam, "Why do you think they took your friend? It was to keep you silent,"

Niall clings onto Liam sobbing and shaking, he doesn't know what's going to happen now. Is James going to kill them?

"Please let him go," Liam pleads

James shakes her head, "Too late, they all know who I am, I can't let them go now."

"Tracy..." Henson begins to speak, but shuts up when James points the gun at him.

"Shut up, Harry. I don't want to hear what you have to say. Now pass me your gun,"

"Trac-"

"No. Gun. Now. Or I'll shoot the boy," James dropped the hand she had in Louis hair and held it out to take Henson's gun.

Henson reluctantly took his gun out of its holster and handed it to James. Niall hung onto Liam, he felt even worse than he had before, now they had nothing to defend themselves against James.

"It's okay Niall," Liam whispered, Niall laps up his comfort like a cat laps milk even though they are empty and false. He wants to believe it though, so he does.

James laughs a hollow, menacing laugh that sends shivers down Niall's spine. Her hand is back in Louis hair "Look at you two, all lovey dovey. I'm afraid your boyfriend is lying to you Niall,"

The door opens and Dr Edwards comes through, "Liam, it's time you got some rest..."

She freezes when she sees James holding the gun to Louis head and they're all shaking in fear.

"Dr Edwards, nice of you to join us," James smiles, "Go over and stand by Harry and any tricks I'll shoot the boy,"

Dr Edwards walks over to where Harry and Detective Henson, she leans down and whispers something in Harry's ear. No matter how hard he tries, Niall can't hear what she's saying, but hopefully it's something that's going to save them.

"Niall come over here," James asks, reluctantly Niall moves away from Liam, letting go of his hand even though he's even more scared than before.

Niall stands in front of James and Louis, now that he's closer he can see how scared Louis is even if he's trying to hide it. It scares Niall, because Louis is never afraid.

"Niall can you get my phone out of my bag?" James asks,

Niall swallows hard, "Why?"

"You'll see," James says, and Niall doesn't like the sound of that. He goes and does as she asks though, he doesn't want to be the reason for Louis to get shot. Liam gives his a small nod as he bends down and searches through his bad, it doesn't reassure him as much as he would like it to. His palms are sweaty and he can feel James's eyes in the back of his head, watching to make sure he doesn't do anything.

From his crouched down position, out the corner of his eye he can see Harry's hand moving slowly and cautiously. Niall wants to keep watching to find out what he's doing, but he can't draw attention to Harry and he's found James's phone.

He stands up brings it back to James, there's one new message on it. She smiles at him and her grip on Louis's hair relaxes a little.

"Thank you, Blondie."

"Don't call him that," Liam growls at her with venom that shocks Niall.

"I'm in charge here, Puppy. Or have you forgotten?" James asks, Niall doesn't quite understand why she calls Liam a puppy, but Liam's face is really angry and he assumes it has something to do from when he was kidnapped.

"I think you've forgotten too, Curls," James continue, "Did you really think I wouldn't notice that phone you took out of your pocket?"

Harry freezes, the whole room in tense waiting for James's reaction. Some tears fall out of Niall's eyes, he doesn't want James to shoot Louis.

She releases her grip on Louis hair and with the free hand grabs her phone out of Niall's hands. She types something on it. Niall presumes she's sending a text. Louis runs the minute she lets him go. He goes and stands next to Harry and grabs the phone off him.

"We're not giving it back," Louis says, "You have nothing to threaten us with,"

James doesn't reply, she just brings the gun up, her finger on the trigger. The gun fires, but there's no sound. There's a yell and Henson stands there clutching his shoulder in pain, there's blood seeping between his fingers.

"That's your first warning," James says. Everyone's faces are white. Even Dr Edwards's. Niall begins to cry, he's scared and James has just proved to them that she isn't afraid to hurt them.

Dr Edwards moves to help Henson, she grabs a bottle of pills out of her pocket, taking two out and handing them to Henson.

"They'll help the pain, but you need to lie down, so you don't lose too much blood," she explains. Henson nods. His face is extremely pale and his breath is heavier than normal. It's easy to tell he's in extreme pain as Dr Edwards and Louis help him lie down on the floor. Harry just watches, shaking, his face as white as the walls in the room.

"Okay, that's enough!" James says when Henson is lying on the floor and Dr Edwards is fussing over him, "He's not going to die,"

The door to Liam's hospital room opens and Niall's heart leaps, maybe they can save them. It's a man that steps into the room and something about him seems oddly familiar, but Niall can't tell what it is.

"Help us!" Louis exclaims, "This crazy a*s b***h has a gun"

The newcomer, a smallish man, just laughs. "I'm crazier than her, lad"

Niall's so busy trying to figure out why the man is so familiar that he doesn't notice James's attention is focused on him until she's got her hand tugging his hair painfully and the gun that was once at Louis head is now at his.

He whimpers, trying not to cry with fear. He's shaking so bad, he doesn't want to be shot like Henson. He doesn't want to be here. He wants to be nice and safe in Louis and Harry's or Liam's apartment and they're all just having a movie night.

"Let Niall go!" Louis and Liam cry outraged. James laughs, "I will... eventually."

Niall flinches, and a few tears manage to escape his eyes.

"Curly, I want you to go with my buddy Mac here and if you behave yourself, little Blondie here or that Muslim won't get hurt."

Harry has tears in his eyes, but he nods his head and walks over to Mac, who grabs his arm tightly and roughly takes him away. Louis and Liam aren't pleased at all.

"What!?" Louis exclaimed, he steps forward but seems to think the better of it when Niall whimpers because the gun is pressed against Niall's head harder.

"Leave my friends out of this! You already have Zayn and now Harry!" Liam yells.

"Don't worry, your turn will come Puppy." James tells Liam. Niall begins sobbing, he doesn't want Liam to be taken away like Harry and Zayn. Especially not by that crazy psycho.

"What happens to us?" Dr Edwards asks, looking up from what she was doing to Henson's bullet wound.

"Now that you know who I am, I can't let you go, I suppose your all coming with me."

The door opens again and two other men come through. Niall doesn't even bother to hope that they will help them.

"Ah, Jake, Toni. You can take Liam and Louis." James welcomes them.

"Like h**l I'm going with them!" Louis snaps, he's barely finished the sentence when James yanks on Niall's hair so hard that he cries out in pain and he can feel blood seeping out of his head. There's not much but it stings.

Louis looks sick and Liam worried, though Niall doesn't know why until he stands of blonde hair drop in front of his eyes and he realises why he's bleeding. Louis leaves with the Mexican man without a word after that.

Liam's more of a challenge since he's attached to machines and Dr Edwards has to take them out. She protests the time she does it. "He shouldn't be moving, yet."

When Liam first stands he's a little unsteady on his feet and Niall has to turn away in horror when he sees all the bruises on his arms and legs. He can't help up think that James did that to Liam, making him cry in fear. He doesn't want to be hurt.

Liam's only in hospital scrubs and they expose more than they should. Niall feels sympathetic for Liam when he flushes red with embarrassment.

"He can't go out like that!" Dr Edwards says. Niall agrees with her, but is too scared to voice his agreement.

Liam stops in the doorway, his cheeks still red. Even in this situation Niall takes the time to appreciate how great Liam looks blushing.

"Blondie can lend him his clothes, won't you?" James asks Niall, even though it's not really a question 'cause she's going to make Niall do it anyway.

"Please don't," he mumbles, no-one seems to hear him.

James releases him and he takes of his top awkwardly, blushing once it's gone. James takes it and passes it to Liam. The blonde man holding Liam pulls the scrubs off and Liam hurriedly pulls the top on, but Niall still sees the damage done to his torso.

"And the pants," James orders, "Or I'll shoot Liam,"

Niall blushes, he takes off his pants faster. Hoping it would be more like taking off a band-aid, but once they're off he feels exposed and his face fells like it's made of flames. Luckily, he was wearing sweat pants so although the stretch, Liam can fit them.

Liam's shoved out of the room, leaving Niall feeling more alone and vulnerable than before. He moves next to Henson needing to get as far from James as he can. Henson is still awake to Niall's surprise. He grabs Henson's hand although he's not sure if he's trying to comfort Henson or himself. Henson's hand is cold and sweaty to touch, and Henson is still breathing heavily.

"Hang... In there... Niall" Henson gasps, his eyes glazing a bit with pain despite the pain killers he's had.

Niall nodded holding Henson's hand in his.

"Niall, push down on either side of the wound, it slows his bleeding so he doesn't bleed out," Dr Edwards instructed coming kneeling beside Niall and showing him what to do. Gingerly Niall followed her example, he wasn't comfortable with having someone else's blood on his hand, but he wanted something to do. Needed something to do. Anything to take his mind off everything that's happened today.

James sat down on one of the hospital chairs, watching the other two help her partner, gun still drawn. She made no move to help them or hinder them simple watched, which made Niall incredibly uncomfortable considering he still only in his boxers.

It's some minutes before the Mac guy shows up, when he does Niall finds himself ripped away from where he was pressing on Henson's shoulder and once again there's a gun pointing at his head.

"You can go with Mac," James addresses Dr Edwards

"I'm not leaving Detective Henson, he's injured. I won't let him," Dr Edwards didn't move from Henson's side.

"Mac could you hold Blondie for me?"

Mac nodded and pulled Niall out of James's hold. Niall struggled as his arms were twisted behind his back.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asks tears falling out of his eyes. They're not going to shoot him are they?

As a reply, James checks the safety on her gun and draws her arm back. She brings the gun down and pistol whips Niall's cheek. It stings and causes him to cry out and struggle against the tight grip on his arms.

Dr Edwards looks up when she hears Niall cry out, "What are you doing? He's just a kid,"

James whips the pistol across Niall's face again, "I'm hitting him until you willingly leave with Mac and if you do anything to draw attention to yourself, I will not hesitate to hurt one of the lads like Blondie here,"

Dr Edwards pursed her lips, but nodded. Mac let Niall go, instantly Niall rubbed his wrist which were sure to bruise like his cheek was. Already he could feel it throbbing and swelling.

"Put these on," James threw Niall a bag of clothes that he hadn't noticed before. Almost instantly he noticed the top was his and the pants were the same as the ones Louis had been wearing. He pulled the clothes on as fast as he could grateful that he wouldn't have to feel so exposed anymore.

Once he was finished, James grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of her.

"Walk in front of me," she ordered, "And no drawing attention to yourself,"

Niall nodded and wiped his eyes, he could feel the barrel of the gun pressing into his back reminding him it was his life on the line there.

The walk out of the hospital passed in a blur, to Niall's disappointment no-one noticed anything wrong. Not that they ran into many people, they had taken the emptiest hallways and left through the back entrance.

Behind the hospital, James already had a van prepared. It was white and looked like an ordinary service van. The blonde man that took Liam came out of the front seat in the van, "They're all in there,"

James nodded, "Even Doc?"

"Even Doc," The blonde threw a rag to James, which she caught. Grabbing Niall and pulling him back using the shirt he was wearing, she use the gun to keep him still and pushed the rag over his mouth and nose. Niall's head began to spin as he breathed in the fumes from it. His vision blurred and his knees gave out on him as everything went black.

**2140hrs (9:40pm)**

Niall's head was throbbing mercilessly when he woke up. Groaning he opens his eyes, only to see Zayn's relieved face.

"Niall, mate. Good to see you awake bro,"

"Yeah... yeah." Niall said still a little out of it. He closed his eyes, going over what he could remember before this. Suddenly they flashed open as he realised something.

"Zayn! You're okay," He exclaimed,

Zayn didn't smile.

"Are you okay, you took ages to awaken?" Someone who sounded a lot like Harry asked. Niall slowly propped himself and he looked around to study his surroundings.

"I'll move you to a wall so you can prop yourself up until the pounding goes away," Zayn said slowly pulling Niall backwards towards the wall.

They were in a small room with brown walls that were painted to look like cartoon boards. If Niall was being honest, the effort in it was amazing. Louis and Harry were in the corner across from Niall, furthest from the door, beside them was a pile of dirty sheets and a pillow. Liam was lying against the wall beside Niall. Zayn was on his other side. Dr Edwards wasn't in the room.

"James has us doesn't she?" Niall asked, tears filling his eyes for the millionth time that week. He wanted to be at home, safe and sound in his bed and all this is just one big horrible nightmare.

"Sorry, Ni." Liam whispered softly

"Don't cry Niall, we'll get out of here," Louis grinned and sent Niall a playful wink, "After all we've got the luck of the Irish on our side,"

Niall had to laugh despite himself, if Louis could still remain cheerful than he could too. Or at least try.

Zayn reached out and touched Niall's cheek, Niall flinched away when his fingers brushed over the sensitive skin there. Even though Zayn's solemn expression didn't change there was an anger in his eyes as he stared at Niall's cheek.

"Who did this to you?" He asked

"I'm sorry," Liam and Louis said, "I should have stayed to look after you,"

Niall shook his head, trying to stop the tears from falling. "Nothing you could have done." he mumbled

"Is it 'cause of me?" Louis asked

Niall shook his head, "Dr Edwards wouldn't leave Detective Henson, since he was injured." He took a deep breath and looked at Zayn, "Detective James made her man, Mac hold me and she hit me across the face with her gun,"

Zayn stood up, "I'm going to kill that b***h when I see her next," he growled his hands balled into fists. Niall shifted subtly closer to Liam. Harry's face had a tinge of horror to it.

"She hit you? With a gun?" Louis asked eyes sparkling with anger instead of humour

Niall nodded slowly, "Does it look bad?"

"Love," Liam wrapped an arm around Niall, "It's swollen and purple,"

Zayn swung his clenched fists at the door. Niall and Harry jumped.

"Come out and show yourself b***h! Stop hiding like a coward!"

Louis joined Zayn by the door swinging his fists into it, "Let us go you psycho!"

"Guys... I... I don't think that's a wise idea," Liam says.

"Don't you want to get out of here?" Louis asked

Liam nodded, so did Niall.

"This isn't how we'll escape," Liam said, "She won't come in, she'll send one of the others,'

Louis went and sat down next to Liam, burying his face in his hands. "I just want to get out of here."

Zayn swung a few more blows at the door.

"We will get out of here," Liam said. Niall wanted to believe him, but even if they did wouldn't James just come after them again like she did with Liam?

"What if she comes after us?" Niall asked, his voice shaking.

"Don't worry NiNi, we'll protect you," Louis replied, Niall pouted they didn't have too baby him. Secretly though he was glad that at least there was a little bit of normalcy.

They sat together in silence for a few more minutes, Zayn had moved back to sit beside Harry, who hadn't really moved from his spot.

Harry had just asked "Why did she want us?" when the door to the small room opened and the three men came in. Instantly Zayn and Louis leapt up to attack them. Louis threw himself at the Latino and Zayn the blonde one.

"Niall help me up," Liam whispered next to Niall. Niall looked at Liam in surprise, surely Liam didn't mean to...

"I'm going to help,"

Niall's heart sped up, Liam was injured and he still wanted to help even though it would do him more harm than good.

Niall shook his head, "I can't do that Li, you're injured. I don't want you to get hurt further." he felt bad for saying no to Liam but Niall couldn't handle it if Liam was hurt again. He was already hurt enough.

Instead he stood up and threw himself at the third man, Mac, who was trying to pull Louis arms behind his back. Out the corner of his eye, Harry was standing up from where he was curled on the floor and joining the fight as well.

Niall managed to divert Mac's attention off Louis and onto him. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. This was his first fight and he wasn't really sure what he was doing as he threw wild punches at the man who was more than twice his age. Unfortunately it didn't last long. Being as inexperienced as he was and the weaker of the five Niall lost his fight sooner than he would have liked. It was only a matter of minutes before he was being held (still struggling) in Macs tight grip.

Mac began to drag Niall to the door, blocking it so no-one else could escape, even though the thought was far from their minds. He was shoved against the door, both arms twisted behind him and his wrists were being held together by one hand. He tried to twist his head around to see what was going on, but couldn't quite get his head around far enough to see what Mac was trying to do.

Instead he watched as Liam slowly stood up bracing himself against the wall for support and began to make his way to help Niall. Zayn, Louis and Harry were busy trying to fight past the blonde and Latino still.

"Niall!"Liam called out, just as Niall felt something cold and metal press against the back of his head. Niall shook and fearful tears filled his eyes, he knew without looking that it was a gun. Everyone froze, except Liam who was still trying to walk towards him without help from the wall.

"I'd freeze if I was you Puppy," Mac sneered, "Or you're friend will have a bullet for a brain,"

"Like you have a walnut for yours?" Louis snaps back. Niall squeezed his eyes shut tight preparing himself for the punishment for Louis comment. There isn't any.

Blondie and the Latino bring out their guns, "Follow Mac and Blondie, single file and no shenanigans from any of you, we have a pretty blonde doctor who is always expendable and we won't hesitate to shoot one of you. Puppy, you can go with Toni," The Blonde on says. Niall assumes the Latino is Toni.

No-one looks happy with the arrangements and Zayn's fists are clenching and releasing.

"Why doesn't Liam come with us?" Harry asked

"'Cause he's done the introductions before." The blonde one replies, "Now get moving,"


	8. The Name Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're going to h**l as soon as I get out of these restraints." Zayn growls still wrestling against his bindings.
> 
> "You're very protective of your friends aren't you?"
> 
> Zayn didn't reply, he just sat glowering at her.
> 
> "You all are. I don't think I've seen a group so protective of each other."

**2155hrs (9:55pm)**

Harry watches them pull Niall off the wall and shove him forward roughly. After Niall Liam is shoved by the Latino in the opposite direction. He has to bite back a protest at how they're treating him when Liam stumbles. They follow behind Niall in single file Louis in front of Harry and Zayn behind .They're forced into a room with five chairs. One is occupied already, James is seated quite comfortably. She doesn't look happy. Harry's so busy observing his surroundings that he misses the door being locked behind them.

"What took you so long?"

"They put up a fight," the blonde man replies from somewhere behind Harry, Niall and Louis are being pushed to the chair across the other side of the room by the two men. Once they've finished Harry and Zayn are pushed into the other two chairs and tied down while James watches.

"Why are we here?" Harry asks, curiosity overpowering his fear. There's so many questions he wants to ask.

There is a pause. James shares a look with the Blonde man, "You guys are my merchandise, would you like to show them Jake?"

Merchandise? As in buying and selling? She can't do that! They're people not some product you'll find on the shelf. Harry thinks in horror. He wants to voice his thoughts but the blonde man, Jake? is straddling Harry and his face is uncomfortably close to him. Harry tries to lean his head as far back as he can, but Jake just follows until Harry can't bring his head back any further. They're lips meet and Harry wants to throw up in disgust. It's horrifically clear. She's going to sell their body's, like sluts, like prostitutes, like whores.

"You can't do this!" Louis yells pulling against the ropes that bind him.

"Oh, but I can." James smirks,

Jake moves off Harry who's shaking and crying silently, Harry can't look at his friends. How can he? He doesn't want to see the pity in their eyes.

"You'll get caught and be arrested!"

"By who?" James sneers, "As far as the police are aware you five have been moved to a safe location until the treat is eliminated."

Louis shoulders slump, defeated.

"What about Henson?" Niall asks, his voice is drier and scratchier and timid. Harry feels sorry for him. Niall shouldn't be facing this with them. He's only fourteen.

"Harry? He won't say anything about his fiancé." James laughed, "He'd be a fool to do so,"

There's a shocked silence. Everyone trying to understand what she means. Harry can't comprehend it. Who would shoot their Fiancé? Only someone truly crazy.

"Fiancé?" Zayn whispers, it's the first he's spoken since they've arrived in this room.

"You shot your fiancé?" Louis ask incredulously.

"He had it coming to him," James doesn't appear to be the slightest bit worried about Henson and Harry feels sorry for the poor guy. Who would want to be engaged to someone like James? She shot him and she didn't even feel the slightest bit guilty about it. "Enough about that though. This is about you lads, names?"

"You already know them. Why should be give you them again?" Louis asks.

James gives Mac a nod and he slaps Louis across the face. The sound of his hand hitting Louis cheek seems to echo throughout the room.

"'Cause I said," James states calmly. Harry's scared by how calm it is, he's nowhere near as scared as Niall though. The poor lad is shaking and Harry wants to wrap him in a hug "Names, now."

None of them reply, James gives Jake a nod and he steps toward Niall. Harry wants to scream in protest because he knows that they're going to hit him. Have they not hurt him enough? His cheek is purple.

"Niall! My names Niall," Niall cries out. Harry sighs in relief when Jake halts his advancement. Niall didn't get hit. Yet.

"Your Blondie now," James tells him. Niall's eyes widen Harry's certain his has too, Blondie? she's giving Niall a new name? Blondie sounds like something a prostitute would have. "You will be addressed as Blondie, and if I hear anyone call you otherwise you will be punished."

"You can't do that to Niall," Louis protests, exaggerating Niall's name. "You can't just give him a new name."

"Like h**l we'll follow your rules," Zayn spits, "We'll call him Niall and nothing else,"

James doesn't respond, instead she give Jake a nod, who moves to Niall and punches him in the gut twice. Niall cries out in pain with each blow and starts crying. Harry cringes, he wants to rip Jake to pieces. Niall didn't even do anything!

"Stop!"

"Why did you let him do that?"

"He didn't even do anything!"

Harry, Louis and Zayn scream they're protests. Harry doesn't understand why they're still trying to protect Niall, even though they really can't. Maybe it's 'cause they hope that maybe someone will eventually listen.

"Were you not listening? If anyone doesn't call him Blondie than he gets punished,"

"Blondie isn't his name," Louis protested

"It is now. Names, the rest of you,"

"Harry," Harry spoke quietly, he didn't want any more violence. He just wants to go home, to the apartement he shares with Louis.

"Harry, from now on you will be Curly," James told him. Harry nodded simply too tired to fight back.

"So what? We tell you our names and you give us new ones?" Louis asked

James smiled, "Exactly, now what's your name?"

"William," Louis lied.

"Don't lie. Your real name"

"What does it matter? You'll change it anyway," Louis remarked

Harry cringed, wishing Louis would just shut up. He was going to get himself into trouble if he wasn't careful.

"It matters 'cause I asked a question and you haven't answered it. You're my property now and you will do as your told,"

"We belong to no-one but ourselves. We aren't yours." Louis snarled back, pulling at his bindings, "We never will be."

"I think someone needs a lesson on who they belong to," James said, "What do you say, Mac?"

Mac gave a sadistic grin making Harry feel truly afraid for Louis, "I think I'd be help to help him learn,"

"He doesn't need a lesson, he doesn't belong to you," Zayn spoke up, "None of us do,"

"Yea," Niall agreed, "I'm Niall and you can't say otherwise."

"And I'm Harry not Curly," Harry piped up. If Niall could act brave than so could he.

Mac and Jake raised their fists and began to beat the person closest to them which happened to be Louis and Niall. Harry winced at each blow the received. Niall had begun to cry again and Louis looked like he was fighting back his own tears.

Seeing Louis on the verge of tears and Niall crying in pain was more than Harry could take. He began to yell protests with Zayn, but no-one listened to them.

"Stop! Please Stop!" Niall cried eventually, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Thankfully Jake finally stopped and looked at Niall who kept on crying but, to Harry's annoyance Mac didn't stop beating Louis.

"Mac, stop." James ordered. Harry relaxed in relief "Now, tell me what your name is or the other two will receive the same beating you and Blondie got."

Niall whimpered. Harry silently prayed that they'd just go with it. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"My names Louis," Louis said in defeat, "What's my new name?"

"Sassy,"

"Sassy? Couldn't you have come up with something more creative? Maybe something really gangsta like Rebel or something" Louis whines, Harry bites back a chuckle 'cause only Louis would try to change his 'name'. Harry just hopes he won't be beat for it.

James ignored him and turned to Zayn, "Name?"

"F**k off,"

James gave Jake the nod. Jake crossed the room to where Zayn was tied in his seat. Zayn held his head high as Jake pulled his arm back to take the first swing.

"Hit me," Zayn snarled. Jake's fist came down on Zayn's cheek and than his eye, nose torso. Niall turned away, and after a few more seconds Harry did too. He couldn't watch anymore. Occasionally Zayn let out a few grunts, but that was it. After several minutes James spoke again.

"Stop, obviously he's not so easy to crack. Like a wild Stallion, untameable."

" Yeah Zayn!" Louis whooped.

"What do you suggest then?" Jake asked

"Give Blondie a bit of comfort, he's crying,"

Harry watched Niall's cheeks flare, obviously embarrassed that he had been called out for his tears. Niall began to shake as Jake got closer to him. Horror seeps through Harry's veins as Jake kisses Niall. He practically eats Niall's face. Beneath the man Niall's squirming, it's obvious he's trying to get away.

"Stop it you sicko," Louis screams, but falls silent when Mac slaps him across the face.

Jake pulls back and looks at James awaiting her instructions. James reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pocket knife. Harry bites his lip nervously.

"Use it as you wish," James says, casually chucking the knife to Jake. Jake's grin is so wide it almost swallows his whole face. They watch as Jake brings the knife across Niall's face, teasingly tracing it over the bruise there. Niall looks so terrified that Harry's heart aches for his younger friend. He doesn't understand why they're picking on him so much.

Jake brings the knife down Niall's neck to him collar bone and with several swift strokes Niall's top is gone, shredded to pieces. There's several red lines on his chest where the knife has sliced it and bruises forming where Niall had been hit. He feels like he's going to be sick.

Harry looks at Louis and Zayn gauging their reactions. Louis looks like he's trying to bite his tongue off, and Zayn looks murderous, he's glaring daggers at Jake. James is sitting their smirking, she's obviously pleased by their reactions.

"You look so pretty with that red on you," Jake says to Niall, loud enough so everyone can hear him. "So pretty painted in bruises... I wonder if you're chests tastes just as sweet as your lips,"

Harry really thinks he's going to puke if Jake continues. Out the corner of his eye he can see Zayn's hands clenching into fists.

"You psycho! You're sick! Absolutely sick!" Louis yells, his eyes are aflame with anger.

Jake laughs, "I think you're just jealous because I've kissed three of your friends and I haven't kissed you yet."

Zayn starts struggling ferociously against the ropes. For Harry the room suddenly drops 20 degrees. Three? Since they've been here only Niall and Harry have been kissed. That only leaves... Liam.

"As if I'd want you're slimy disgusting fish lips on mine!" Louis argues, "They aren't worthy of my lips and most definitely they don't deserve to be anywhere near Niall's or Harry's or... or..." Louis face goes white, "or Liam's,"

Mac slams his fist into Harry's stomach, winding him. Harry feels like a fish out of water gasping for air that he can't get. His mouth is open trying to breath but nothings coming in or out.

"What the h**l was that for? He didn't do anything!"

"You forgot the rules," James said, "You have to call them by their new names or else they get punished. I'm going to be kind, and I won't call Toni to tell him to punish Puppy for your slip up like Blondie and Curly have been."

"You're going to h**l as soon as I get out of these restraints." Zayn growls still wrestling against his bindings.

"You're very protective of your friends aren't you?"

Zayn didn't reply, he just sat glowering at her.

"You all are. I don't think I've seen a group so protective of each other."

"That's because we're decent human beings. I don't expect a hag like you to understand," Louis spits.

"You and you're mouth. I'm getting tired of it, maybe I should get Jake to silence it for me,"

Harry's heart beats a little faster, but Jake doesn't move.

"But that's up to whether or not your friend decides to tell me his name,"

"I'm not going to give you what you want so easily," Zayn sends an apologetic look to Louis, "Sorry Lou,"

"So I'm aware," James says. Jake makes a move toward Louis. Harry can't let Jake steal Louis first kiss, something Harry's always wanted to have although no-one will ever know that.

"Stop!" Harry cries and he's not the only one. To his surprise Niall's protesting as well.

"Don't punish him, please," Harry begs,

"Punish me instead," Niall pleads,

"That's not a bad idea," James muses, "Jake untie Blondie, see how far you can go,"

Jake nods a gleeful look on his face. Harry doesn't understand why they're going for Niall... again. Niall trembles, he's trying to put on a good face for them. Jake releases the ties around Niall and roughly shoves him until he's in the middle of them, right in front of Harry.

None of them really understand what's going on when Niall's forced to lie on his back and Jake straddles him. It's like a switch has been flicked in Harry's brain when Jake kisses Niall roughly. His hands are playing with the button at the top of Louis jeans that Niall had somehow ended up wearing.

Niall's crying and Harry's crying with him. Jake's mouth travels down to Niall's ear and then softly down his neck leaving red marks in the places where he's sucked too hard.

"You can't do this! Tell him to stop!" Louis is begging James.

"You're friend has to tell me his name first," James calmly replies.

"Zayn, you're not seriously going to allow him to do this to Niall are you?" Louis asks Zayn imploringly. Harry doesn't say anything he's staring morbidly at Jakes hands which have undone the button and zipper and are now slowly tugging Niall's pants down while Niall kicks and bucks and does everything he can to stop him. It's like no matter how much he wants to Harry can't take his eyes off it he's fixated in horror on the sobbing Niall. It's almost surreal. There is no way this can possibly be happening.

"Zayn," Zayn growls out, his voice is low and threatening. It sends shivers down Harry's spine, but it can't pull his gaze off Niall.

"I'm sorry what was that?" James asks.

"My name is Zayn so go ahead and give me a new one and leave Niall-Blondie alone. You've had your sick fun. I give up I can't watch him being hurt like that,"

"That wasn't so hard was it Stallion?"

Jake doesn't stop until Louis jeans are off completely then he throws them in the corner where Niall's top has somehow ended up. The minute Niall's released it's like Harry is too. While Niall curls into a ball and just sobs. Harry turns his head away and tries to fight of the nauseous feeling that's hit him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think they were f****d up enough to do it," Harry thinks he hears Zayn apologise. He doesn't know if Niall replies or not because he's focusing on keeping the vomit down.

"Harry! Harry! Are you okay?" Someone asks.

Harry opens his mouth to reply, but ends up vomiting over the side of his chair. He only just manages to turn his head away in time to miss his lap or Niall and instead it lands in the gap between his chair and Louis.

He keeps on vomiting until there's nothing left in his stomach and he's just dry heaving. Tears roll down his face and Harry doesn't know if it's because of the effort or because of the whole situation.

"Harry are you okay?"

"Someone help him!"

Harry straightens himself up wishing he could wipe the mess around his face off.

"I'm fine now," Harry says, he doesn't understand why they're so concerned on him. It's Niall they should be worried about. It doesn't appear that he's moved or even stopped sobbing.

"Get them out of here," James orders Mac and Jake.

Harry can't wait to get out of the room. He wants to go back to the room they were in before, hopefully Liam will be there. Maybe Liam will be able to tell them something that will help them escape or at least survive.

Once they're all released from the chairs they stretch out their sore and stiff limbs. Harry's legs shake a little. His wrists are red and sore from the rope that had held him down, they're not as bad as Louis or Zayn which are bleeding.

They're ushered toward the door which is now unlocked. Niall doesn't move from the floor, it's worrying that he barely moves when Mac kicks him in the side.

"Can someone get him up? I don't have time this,"

Harry doesn't know if she's talking to them or Mac and Jake but he steps cautiously towards Niall anyway.

"What are you doing Curly?"

"I'm getting..." Harry pauses, he doesn't really want to call Niall Blondie but he doesn't want them to hurt him anymore, "him up, isn't that what you asked?"

James doesn't blow up like Harry expects her to. She just inclines her head towards Niall as if to say 'go on'.

Harry kneels down beside Niall, "Ni, Niall," he whispers softly careful to make sure only Niall can hear him.

"Harry, I want to go home." Niall whispers quietly, his sobs ceasing a little.

Harry can understand what Niall's feeling. He wants to go home and everything be normal again.

"Come on, let's go with Zayn and Louis. Maybe we'll see Liam,"

"I don't want to, they'll think I'm gross like you do. You threw up,"

Harry wants to cry at Niall's words because he doesn't think Niall's gross. He would never think that.

"I threw up because of what he did. Not because of you,"

"But I let him,"

"He forced you, there's a difference,"

Harry supports Niall and lifts him up. Niall's legs are shaking beneath him, he can't support himself so Harry helps him walk to Louis and Zayn who are looking at Niall with sympathy and pain.

"What about his clothes? You can't let him walk around in just his boxes,"

"Blondie is fine how he is," James states and before any of them can protest any further they're being pushed out into the hall and into a different room.

This room is different to the other room they were in when they first woke up. The room is bare apart from a pile of dirty sheets and a pillow in one corner. Occasionally there are a few brown/red marks on the floor and some of the sheets. To everyone's delight Liam is in the room no more harmed than he had been before.

"F****rs, that's blood," Zayn swears.

"Mine," Liam says shortly.

Harry shivers as he tries to push the image of what could have caused Liam to bleed. Instead, to distract himself he throws himself into Liam and hugs him tightly. Soon everyone's joining in even Niall.

Liam laughs, "We weren't separated that long,"

They all pull back and Harry doesn't fail to notice how Niall distances himself from everyone as best he can in the small room. Liam looks at each one of them, his eyebrows arch together in confusion when he looks at Niall.

"Niall why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"James let the Jake dude take them off Niall," Louis explains

Liam swears under his breath. Niall's eyes fill with tears at the reminder of the incident. Harry goes to comfort Niall but Zayn beat him to it.

"What happened after they took you four away? I asked what they were going to do but Toni wouldn't tell me,"

Harry sighs and sits down, leaning against the wall by the door. Louis sits down next to him.

"We'll trade you a story for a story." Harry says, closing his eyes suddenly feeling very tired, "We tell you what happened to us with the witch James and you tell us everything that happened when you were here before. Maybe between them both we can figure out just what's going to happen to us and how we can get out of here,"

Liam sits down, leaning against the wall facing Harry and Louis. Zayn and Niall join him. Zayn keeps an arm around Niall protectively. And they begin their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise to everyone who's reading any of my stories and been awaiting updates on them. I'm having a few issues lately and it seems that problems like to come in packs and everything's really tough for me at the moment. Unfortunately I haven't fixed them and it could be some time until my next update (I hope not!) but if it is please bear with me and I apologise in advance if that happens.


	9. Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices drowned in the background as his air supply slowly cut off. All he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. The black dots in his vision became lager with every second. His arms felt like lead and eventually he had to let them fall because they were too heavy to hold up. Everything seemed to slow down and speed up. He could feel himself floating away. He was losing contact with himself as his body gave up the fight.

**0606hrs (6.06am Tuesday)**

Louis wakes up first, he hadn't been able to get much sleep, none of them really had. He scans his eyes over the rest of the boys sprawled out over the floor as he untangles himself and sits up. Harry, Zayn and Liam look peaceful but Niall's got tears streaming down his face. Niall's now wearing Harry's pants and Zayn's top. So now, Niall's the only one fully clothed. Louis and Harry are only in their tops and boxers and Liam and Zayn are both shirtless.

Harry's eyes crack open and he groans and rolls over, whacking Louis in the leg as he does. Louis's heart beat faster and before he can stop himself any further he whispers Harry's name into the silence.

Harry sits up rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" he asks his voice still thick from sleep.

"I don't know," Louis whispers back.

"I want to go home,"

"We'll get out of here," Its a false promise and they both know it. The chance of making it out is slim, but it's easier to pretend then face the facts.

"When?"

Louis doesn't know the answer so he doesn't. It scares him to think they could be here for days weeks or even months. Harry grabs Louis shirt and starts to cry.

"I don't want to stay here any longer. I want everything was back to normal again Lou. I don't want to have to call you by some stupid name she made up and I don't want to yesterday to happen again. You saw what they did to Niall."

Harry sniffed, "I'm so scared Louis, I don't want that to happen to again. I don't want to watch one of my friends being almost raped and not, not being able to do anything about it."

Louis held him as Harry cried into his shoulder until Harry's eyes had dried and he was just clutching Louis wet shirt.

The door opened and Toni and Jake stomped in pointing their guns at the huddled figures on the floor.

"Get up," Jake yells.

Louis feels a surge of anger towards Jake. He's not going to get up just because so nutcase paedophile told him to.

"I'm comfortable enough here," Louis replies pulling Harry down next to him. Harry didn't look very sure of himself but he followed Louis lead and Liam and Niall who had woken up when Jake had begun yelling didn't get up either. By some kind of miracle Zayn was still asleep.

As soon as Niall noticed Jake his face paled and he began to shake. It only increases Louis anger. Niall shouldn't have to feel afraid. He shouldn't be cowering into Liam because he doesn't want to be assaulted again. Louis shouldn't have let Niall be hurt like that.

Beneath the anger though is the fear and worry. Louis was there when Jake tried to rape Niall. He saw the terror in Niall's eyes, the raw fear and emotion that had been on his face as he had struggled against the man above him. Louis had seen how after Niall had tried to distance himself from them until Zayn brought him back. Louis had more than once been the on the receiving end of one of Niall's kicks as he cried out and struggled in his sleep. And Louis worried that if it continued they'd lose Niall completely. He was afraid James and her minions would hurt Niall so bad that he'd retreat within himself and they'd lose their friend for good.

Jake glowers at him. "This ain't some holiday resort, Sassy. You do as you're told or you'll be punished,"

Louis laughed, ignoring the stab of fear in his gut, "I know this isn't a holiday resort. They try not to hire paedophiles who fuck the first defenceless person they meet cause it's the only way they can get off,"

Jake's eyes sparked with anger, "But it's always the innocent ones that are the most defenceless and haven't you heard that the innocent ones are the sweetest?" He looked at Niall, licking his lips, watching Niall shake and try to hide behind Liam.

Louis could feel the lava anger boiling inside him. How dare Jake scare Niall like that. How dare he treat him like he was a slut.

"Haven't you heard that you're death is the sweetest thing out now?" Louis shot back.

Jake lost the smirk on his face, anger took over. He stalked into the room and roughly threw Louis into the wall and held him against it by his throat. Louis instinctively brought his arms up to try and pull the meaty sausages away from his neck and his legs began kicking, searching for ground.

"Leave him alone!"

The voices drowned in the background as his air supply slowly cut off. All he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. The black dots in his vision became lager with every second. His arms felt like lead and eventually he had to let them fall because they were too heavy to hold up. Everything seemed to slow down and speed up. He could feel himself floating away. He was losing contact with himself as his body gave up the fight.

**6010hrs (6.10am Tuesday)**

When Louis open's his eyes the first thing he sees is Harry's tearful face. As soon as Harry notices Louis's the joy on his face stirs a content feeling in Louis's gut that he doesn't understand but neither does he question it.

"Louis," Harry breaths, "You're awake. Oh god! I was so worried. We thought he had killed you."

Louis grins and parts his lips to respond. He stops himself before a syllable leaves his lips, suddenly aware that his neck hurts.

Harry frowns when Louis doesn't respond and concern crosses his face, "Lou?"

Louis pulls himself together willing himself to speak, it hurts but somehow he manages.

"I'm... fine," The words scrape the sensitive walls of his throat setting it on fire. Every breath he takes hurts. It's all Louis can do to keep the tears from his eyes.

"Don't talk," Harry orders, "It sounds like it hurts,"

Louis nods and uses the wall to help him pull himself up. He looks around, and notices instantly that Harry and him are the only people in the room. He looks at Harry questioningly slightly panicing. Where are Niall, Zayn and Liam?

"Jake and Toni, took them away. They'll be back to collect us soon,"

Louis nods, wondering what's happening to them. He hopes that they're alright.

"Oh Louis," Harry cries throwing himself into Louis arms, "That was so scary. We all thought he'd killed you. When he let you go you just dropped and didn't move. Zayn and Liam looked like they wanted to kill him. It was scary."

Louis rubs Harry's back holding him tight. It's the only way he can without using words. The door opens and Jake and Toni come through. Louis and Harry freeze.

"Sorry to ruin the moment boys, but it's time to go." Jake doesn't sound sorry at all. "Maybe Blondie will stop crying when he sees you're sorry ass is alive,"

Louis bites back a comeback _'He probably stopped crying when you left the room cause he didn't have to see your sorry arse ugly face anymore,'_

Jake smirks, "What's that matter Sassy? Where's your normal comeback? Have you run out or do I just take your breath away?"

Louis grits his teeth, his fingers curing together into fists. He's about to answer with his fists when he sees Harry shake his head. He knows Harry's right, he shouldn't attack. He knows Jake's just baiting him to get a reaction. His fingernails dig into the palm of his hands as he walks past Jake. Every ounce of his being wants to punch the man in the jaw.

They walk down the hall to the same room as last time. Liam, Niall and Zayn are already in there like Harry had said. They were all tied up with their backs facing the door so Louis couldn't see their faces, although it was obvious that Niall was crying from the way his shoulders were shaking.

Louis was dragged over to the empty chair beside Liam while Harry was dragged to the other side of the room to the seat beside Niall.

"Louis! You're alive!" Liam exclaimed happily. Niall stopped crying and Zayn gave Louis a happy look.

"Jesus Lou, you had us all scared there,"

"Sorry," Louis croaked out, forgetting momentarily about the fire in his throat.

"Well, well, well. Second day on the job and you're already forgetting your names. It doesn't look good boys." James said, "Need I remind you of there are punishments for disobedience."

"I will call my friends by their real names not some crappy name that a psychopathic witch, gives them!" Liam snarled.

On James's signal, Jake stormed over to Liam and backhanded him across the face.

"You will call them whatever I tell you to call them," James snarled, "You have no say in this _Puppy._ You are my property and you do what I want you to do."

"We don't belong to you! You cannot force us to follow you're stupid rules," Zayn jumped in, his lip twitched down in a snarl.

James smirked, "Oh, but I can, Stallion." She said, "You belonged to me the minute I had Puppy and saw your pictures on his phone." Louis glanced at Liam but he was looking away, ashamedly at the floor. "I know all you're weaknesses and I know how to use it against you if you don't follow the rules."

James took a deep breath than clapped her hands together, "Let's get down to business shall we?"

It seemed to be a cue because as she was speaking, Jake and Toni gagged Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis so that Harry was the only one able to speak.

"Now Curly, this part is easy. I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to answer them. If you do not, I will have Jake punish Sassy in any way that he sees fit."

Harry nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Older than Niall, younger than you." Harry responded. Louis held a smirk behind the gag at Harry's witty response. He had accurately answered the question and the answer was deliberately vague.

Jake hit Louis anyway, a soft blow to Louis neck right over the bruise left there. The bruise was still new and sensitive there and just a touch had it flaring in pain let alone a punch, no matter how light.

"What did you do that for? I answered the question!"

"You did not answer with the information I required,"

"You asked for my age and I told you, I'm older than Niall and younger than you,"

Louis would have grinned but Jake had slammed a fist into Louis stomach, despite the pain from being winded he refused to give James what she wished and cry.

"I'm not here to play games," James snarled, "I want your age by year not approximation,"

Harry wouldn't reply.

"Fine," James said after a few minutes of silence, "Perhaps I'm not being persuasive enough. Toni can you go get a bucket of water?"

Toni leaves a room, and there's an almost awkward silence. Maybe in another situation Louis would have said something funny to defuse the tension in the air, but there's nothing he can say now. Even if it didn't hurt to speak there's still the problem of the cloth in his mouth. Instead he sends Harry a nod from across the room and a smile, silently telling Harry to that he's doing well and to keep it up.

When Toni returns with the bucket of water he sets it in the centre. There's nothing particularly scary about it. It bothers Louis he can't figure out why James would want the bucket of water.

"Jake bring Sassy over to the bucket," James orders.

Jake obliges. He releases Louis from his chair and frees his mouth, but reties Louis arms behind his back. Then Louis's being hauled to his feet and shoved until he's right in front of the bucket. Jake puts two large hand on Louis shoulders forcing Louis to kneel to ease the pressure.

"Curly how old are you?" James asks

"About 5 minutes older than the last time you asked,"

Liam, Zayn and Louis laugh, even Niall seems to chuckle a little bit... until Louis starts choking. His head is shoved into the bucket and the water covers his mouth and nose. He chokes as his body fights to expel the suddenly deadly liquid.

Thankfully Jake pulls him out of the water before he falls unconscious. As soon as his head is out of the water and he can breathe again he coughs and chokes, trying to get rid of the water in his lungs. It's the second time in one day that Louis hasn't been able to breath and he's beyond pissed.

He doesn't have the strength to do anything though. He just coughs and chokes while James asks Harry how old he is again. This time Harry gives her a straight answer and Louis is hauled to his feet and dragged back to his chair. He's too exhausted to fight back and he hates himself for it. He's the eldest, he should lead by example and fight back.

Harry is forced forward to take Louis place.

"Blondie, you're turn,"

Niall shakes in his seat, he looks so thoroughly terrified that Louis's surprised when Niall says, "Pass,"

"I'm giving you one last chance, Blondie. How old are you,"

"I-I'll pass," Niall's voice is timid and Louis feels so proud of him because he knows how scared Niall is. It's amazing that Niall had the gut to sort of stand up for himself.

James doesn't respond, but Harry thrashes like mad when Jake pushes his head underwater.

"Stop, I'm-I'm 14," Niall bursts into tears, "Please stop hurting him,"

Jake pulled Harry out of the water and forced him back to his seat. Harry was completely fine but Niall wouldn't stop crying and muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over.

"Jake can you shut him up?" James asked, glaring at Niall. By now Louis knew what 'shut him up' means and by the angry shouts coming from Liam, Zayn and Harry, they know too.

Louis squeezes his eyes shut and looks away when Jake presses his lips to Niall's. It's the only way Louis can protest, he's too weak to struggle and his throats too sore to speak.

When Louis opens his eyes and looks again, Niall's on his knees in front of the bucket of water. It's Zayn's turn.

"How old are you Stallion?"

"Go to hell," Zayn spits back, and Niall's head is forced underwater.

Niall struggles weakly and all that can be heard is Liam's and Harry's shouted protests. Liam's muffled from the gag that he's still wearing. Zayn stays defiantly silent. It's when Niall's struggles began to cease was he allowed air, before his head was shoved under once again, while he was still choking and spluttering.

"Stop! Please!" Harry yells, freaking out when Niall's head's shoved under for the third time and Niall's barely moving, "Your killing him,"

Liam's thrashing against his restraints and he's yelling against the gag. Louis thinks he can see blood forming around Liam's wrists. He doesn't think he's ever, in all his life, seen Liam this freaked out before.

"Zayn," Louis croaks out, tears falling down his cheeks. He doesn't care if it feels like someone scraped knifes down his windpipe and then set fire to them.

"Alright you son of a bitch," Zayn snarls "I'm 18 you messed up turd plant,"

James at the insult and Louis's so afraid she's going to prolong Niall's torture just for the insults. Thankfully she leaves it and Niall's pulled out of the water and laid on the floor. Louis knows without looking that they're all have their eyes pinned on Niall. Waiting for him to move, for the familiar rise and fall of his chest, for him to cough up the water in his lungs. It doesn't matter how weak it is or that Niall passes out before he even reaches his chair, because he's alive and that's all they need. Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn are the only things Louis got left and he doesn't know what he'd do if he lost them.


End file.
